A Certain Romance
by Red Sherry
Summary: Sebagian kisah cinta berlangsung secara tidak terduga, terlalu tiba-tiba, dan sedikit berkebalikan dengan umumnya. [KAISOO/YAOI/(warning: mature content)]
1. Dispositions

**.**

 **A CERTAIN ROMANCE**

 **"** _Let's embrace the point of no return_ **"**

 **.**

 **Pairing:** Kaisoo (Jongin/Kyungsoo)  
 **Rating:** M (Mature, read at your own risk)  
 **Genre:** Romance, Drama (of course, it's me. Duh!)  
 **Warning:** Dirty Talk, Mature Content, Fail Smut, Cliche. Repeat, _cliche, cliche, cliches._  
 **Notes:** Special for my dede-dede gemay **Sinta** and **Sabrina.** Me love ya both!

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE  
** DISPOSITION

* * *

"Kau mendengarkan?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah jengkel, ujung pensilnya masih belum terangkat dari atas halaman buku tulis walaupun ia sudah selesai menjelaskan cara kerja rangkaian listrik lebih dari satu menit lalu.

Ia— _seharusnya_ sudah berada di rumah. Namun permintaan dari seorang guru mengacaukan jadwalnya. Kyungsoo terpaksa harus menunda waktu pulang sekolah hanya untuk mengajarkan beberapa materi bagi seorang murid yang menurut Mr. Kang sangat butuh bimbingan.

Sialnya, Kyungsoo menerima permintaan itu tanpa mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang dimaksud adalah _dia._

Lelaki yang duduk berseberangan dengannya ini memiliki banyak nama panggilan—Kai, Kkamjong, Kim Kai, tetapi Kyungsoo yang sudah muak memilih untuk mempertegas intonasinya dengan memanggil, "Kim Jongin," mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya, ia melanjutkan, "kau mendengarkan?"

Jongin tetap tampak tidak acuh, bersiul kecil seolah tidak mendengarkan apapun sembari mengorek telinganya menggunakan kelingking. Melihat tanggapan yang ia terima, Kyungsoo segera menyambar kedua kaki lelaki yang berada di atas meja itu hingga terjatuh. Oh, ia sungguh tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk hal remeh semacam ini.

Pandangan Jongin akhirnya berpaling ke arahnya, terdapat satu seringai misterius yang lelaki itu simpan di sudut bibir.

"Aku tidak mendengarkan. Tahu kenapa?" Jongin menyandarkan dagu ke salah satu kepalan tangan, wajahnya mendekat ke Kyungsoo sepersekian centi. " _Karena aku tidak peduli_."

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo mendengus sinis. "Menurutmu aku peduli? Ketahuilah, aku hanya menuruti perintah Mr. Kang."

Jongin tertawa mengejek, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku tanpa melepaskan pandangan ke Kyungsoo. " _Well, well, well_. Do Kyungsoo—The Teacher's Pet." Lelaki itu mendesis jijik, " _What was I thinking_? Penjilat sepertimu pasti akan selalu patuh."

Mata Jongin memindainya sejenak dan Kyungsoo tahu persis apa yang Jongin tangkap darinya. Seragam berlipit rapi, sepatu hitam mengkilap, buku catatan terisi penuh, serta tulisan tangan teratur. Lelaki itu pasti menyimpulkan sesuatu yang sama dengan berpuluh orang yang mengenalnya.

"Dunia akan mudah menghancurkan lelaki naif sepertimu."

Tetapi, keliru.

Inilah yang membuat Kyungsoo menyukai dirinya sendiri—sang serigala berbulu domba. Penampilan serta postur tubuhnya begitu mudah menciptakan persona menyenangkan bagi lingkungan sosialnya. Kenyataan—bagaimanapun, berkata sebaliknya.

Do Kyungsoo jauh dari semua pemikiran orang-orang itu.

"Ah, begitu?" balas Kyungsoo tenang, senyum manis hilang berganti seringai yang serupa dengan milik Jongin. Ia dapat mendeteksi perubahan raut lelaki di hadapannya. Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo merasa begitu tertarik untuk membuat kejutan saat ini, tepat di wajah sombong Kim Jongin yang berangsur berhenti memasang mimik merendahkan. "Aku akan membuka satu rahasia khusus untukmu; aku sudah mengetahui _lebih_ tentang segala sesuatu yang harus aku ketahui."

Bahu Jongin menegak, lelaki itu melepaskan sengal sumbang yang tidak meyakinkan. "Kau membual."

Dengan sorot persuasif, Kyungsoo menjawab cepat, "Butuh bukti?"

-[-].[-].[-]-

Kyungsoo berakhir di sudut sepi perpustakaan sekolah—berlutut dengan rambut tercengkram sementara Jongin mendorong masuk kejantanan lelaki itu ke dalam mulutnya. Suara benturan antara kepalanya dengan rak buku terdengar beberapa kali setiap Jongin menguatkan gerakan. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo mengerut di paha Jongin, berusaha mengimbangi permainan kasar lelaki yang tengah menguasainya.

" _So, you're just a_ _little slut, aren't you_?" Bisik Jongin, jemarinya menghentak dagu Kyungsoo kuat untuk menemukan pandangan mereka.

Kyungsoo merespon dengan hisapan yang segera memancing serapah hingga Jongin tidak bisa menolak untuk menghujamkan miliknya lebih dalam lagi.

Jongin sungguh tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan pasti seberapa banyak ia menyukai ini.

Lelaki yang sibuk mengulum miliknya itu masih mempertahankan wajah lugu. Bola matanya yang hitam memandang Jongin dengan kilat sensual. Sesekali, lidah Kyungsoo bahkan bermain. Memberi jilatan dari pangkal hingga ke ujung sebelum menelan seluruh miliknya dengan rakus.

"Seharusnya aku memanfaatkan bibirmu sedari dulu." Ucap Jongin parau. Klimaksnya sudah di tepi dan ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. " _Gonna cum, baby_."

Kalimat itu menjadi sinyal ke kungsoo untuk mempercepat gerakan. Ia memindahkan salah satu tangannya ke pangkal milik Jongin sebelum menyamakan irama dengan bibirnya yang mulai bengkak dan memerah.

" _Fuck_." Jongin berdesis bersamaan dengan cairan hangat yang memenuhi mulut Kyungsoo. " _That's it. Take it all_."

Sesuai perintah Jongin, Kyungsoo menelan semuanya. Memanjakan Jongin dengan sedikit pertunjukan ketika ia menjilat sisa-sisa yang ada. Kemudian seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka, ia bangkit, merapikan seragam sekolahnya sendiri. Memasukkan kemeja ke dalam celana serta menata rambutnya—menjadi Do Kyungsoo yang biasa Jongin lihat selama ini.

Isi kepala Jongin dapat dikatakan sudah berantakan akibat teka-teki terkait Kyungsoo yang mengejutkannya. Tetapi ia masih memiliki sedikit akal untuk merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo, menghalangi lelaki yang hendak beranjak itu.

Oh, mustahil Jongin melepaskan mangsa yang sudah ada di genggaman begitu saja. " _Tomorrow, same place, bring lube_."

Di luar praduganya, Do Kyungsoo mengangguk.

-[-].[-].[-]-

Hubungan mereka terjalin berlandaskan pada satu kewajiban dan satu hak—Jongin harus mendengarkan semua materi yang disampaikan Kyungsoo dan sebagai timbal baliknya, Kyungsoo akan melakukan apapun yang Jongin mau.

Walaupun hal itu terdengar timpang bagi telinga umum, namun Kyungsoo adalah sesorang yang ambisius. Ia rela melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan nilai tambahan untuk mempertahankan peringkat pertamanya.

Jadi, setelah Jongin menyelesaikan ujian kecil darinya sebagai bukti bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar memahami apa yang ia ajarkan, Kyungsoo tidak lagi menyuarakan protes ketika Jongin menariknya ke sudut yang sama kemudian melucuti celana seragamnya.

Lelaki itu membuat pipi kirinya melekat ke rak buku, bagian bawah tubuhnya telah terekspos secara sempurna, dan tidak lama kemudian beberapa tamparan mendarat di sana. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan mata Jongin tengah menjelajahinya dari belakang. Ia tetap berusaha diam dalam posisi yang sama, membiarkan jemari Jongin yang sudah berlumur lubrikasi berjingkat dari paha hingga ke bagian masuknya.

" _I'm gonna fuck your brains out_." Desah Jongin pelan, sebelum lelaki itu memasukkan kedua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam Kyungsoo. "Apa ada yang tahu bahwa kau bisa berbuat senekat ini demi sesuatu?"

Sindiran Jongin tidak berpengaruh apapun ke Kyungsoo. Ia tahu kalimat itu hanya untuk merendahkannya karena mereka berada pada dua sisi yang bertolak belakang. Sebagai balasan Kyungsoo justru menurunkan pinggulnya, memaksa jari Jongin jauh lebih ke dalam. Seberapapun Kyungsoo mencoba mengelak, tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia juga mengantisipasi ini.

"Kau menyentuh dirimu sendiri semalam?"

Kyungsoo sudah menduga Jongin akan mengetahuinya. Mengingkari hanya akan jadi sesuatu yang percuma. " _Yes, I did_."

"Aku juga." Sahut Jongin sambil menarik jarinya keluar. Tangannya kini bekerja untuk merangsang miliknya. "Tahu apa yang aku bayangkan?" Ia menenggelamkan ujung kejantannya ke dalam Kyungsoo, "Bagaimana rasanya," perlahan, "berada di dalam," sangat, sangat, _sangat_ pelan, " _sini_."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir seketika seluruh milik Jongin memenuhinya. Punggungnya membungkuk semakin turun saat Jongin mulai bergerak dengan ritme sedang yang semakin lama semakin meningkat.

Geliat yang mereka hasilkan setelahnya adalah arti murni dari kata candu. Jongin menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam Kyungsoo, mengerahkan semua inderanya untuk sejenak berpusat pada dinding Kyungsoo yang menjepitnya kuat.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo terengah, nafasnya memburu bersama gerak pinggulnya yang frustasi. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih kotor—ia menginginkan Jongin mendominasinya secara utuh.

Seolah membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo, genggaman Jongin mendadak mengerat di pinggangnya. Kemudian hentakan-hentakan keras beruntun segera tercipta. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya kuat, meredam suara desahan akibat sensasi yang mengusir akal sehatnya.

Jongin tiba-tiba menarik salah satu kaki Kyungsoo ke atas, menumpukannya di lipatan lengan sehingga ia dapat menghantamkan miliknya lebih dalam. Kyungsoo meloloskan lenguhan pelan dan Jongin menyayangkan mengapa situasi tidak mengizinkannya untuk mendengar suara indah Kyungsoo dengan jelas.

"Besok," Jongin berucap, "aku ingin mendengar semua suara yang keluar dari bibirmu." Ia menggeram sejenak karena kalimat itu ternyata membuat bagian dalam Kyungsoo berkedut meremasnya. "Kita bisa belajar di ruang tidurku. Lalu setelahnya, aku akan menyetubuhimu lebih dari ini dan kau akan meneriakkan namaku begitu keras hingga tenggorokanmu sakit."

Bersama itu, Jongin menahan hujamannya serta menghentikkan gerakan putus asa Kyungsoo yang berusaha mendorong miliknya untuk kembali masuk.

"Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu dulu, sayang."

Kyungsoo tersengal pelan, peluh di pelipisnya berjatuhan hingga ke dagu. " _Whatever_ , Kai. _Just fuck me_."

Jongin tertawa melecehkan. Ia mencondongkan diri hingga dadanya bersentuhan dengan punggung Kyungsoo. " _I'll take that as a yes_."

Kemudian ia menghentakkan Kyungsoo ke belakang. Keduanya mendesah, suara pertemuan tubuh mereka menggema begitu nyaring. Jongin menghujam dengan sangat liar, membenturkan miliknya ke titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo berulang kali.

Kyungsoo merasakan penglihatannya kabur saat Jongin meraih miliknya dan mulai memompa sesuai dengan irama gerakan mereka. Puncaknya menjemput dengan luar biasa, ia bahkan tidak menaruh peduli pada jajaran buku yang menjadi bernoda di hadapannya.

Sementara Jongin yang masih mengejar kepuasannya terpejam kuat. Berada di dalam Kyungsoo merupakan suatu kenikmatan yang tidak terkira. Ia merasa bisa menyetubuhi lelaki ini setiap hari tanpa rasa bosan. Tubuhnya mendadak tegang ketika Kyungsoo menoleh, wajah lelaki itu tampak sayu dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan rasa bangga karena itu adalah hasil perbuatannya.

Ia klimaks dengan hebat.

Setelah beberapa tarikan nafas, Jongin mencabut miliknya dari dalam Kyungsoo. Lelaki di hadapannya berbalik, mencari kertas tisu dari dalam ransel untuk membersihkan cairan Jongin yang kini mengaliri pahanya.

Ketika Kyungsoo mendongak, tatapan mereka bertalian sesaat. Terdapat jeda cukup lama yang meneriakkan intensitas begitu pekat. Pandangan Jongin mengarah lurus ke bibir Kyungsoo begitu pula sebaliknya. Kyungsoo mengambil satu langkah mendekat sedangkan Jongin tetap berdiam diri.

Mata mereka kembali saling mengikat—mungkin sedikit terlalu lama karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengetahui bahwa Jongin memiliki warna mata seteduh musim gugur. Ia juga mengetahui bahwa jarak mereka semakin dekat karena ia tidak bisa lagi membedakan antara wangi parfumnya dengan parfum Jongin. Ia juga mengetahui bahwa ini adalah wilayah bahasa tubuh yang berbahaya—karena mereka tidak sepatutnya bertukar romansa.

Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Jongin cepat, kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Sampai bertemu besok."

-[-].[-].[-]-

Mereka bersetebuh seperti binatang.

Di meja belajar Jongin, dengan kedua kaki Kyungsoo terbuka lebar serta celana yang masih bergelantungan di mata kaki. Jongin terus mengumpat setiap kali Kyungsoo meneriakkan namanya. Dugaannya sungguh tidak meleset. Suara Kyungsoo dapat meningkatkan gairahnya sesederhana lewat lenguhan berdesibel rendah. Klimaksnya datang lebih cepat, bersamaan dengan ungkapan kotor Kyungsoo yang memohon Jongin untuk segera _mengisinya_.

Di atas tempat tidur, dimana Kyungsoo menungganginya. Memantul dengan telapak tangan bertumpu kuat di dada telanjang Jongin. Ranjangnya berderit, meringkik seiring tiap gerakan naik turun Kyungsoo di atasnya. Jongin menyukai posisi ini. Ia dapat melihat setiap perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo. Mulai dari sentuhan samar yang membuat Kyungsoo terpejam, hujaman tiba-tiba yang menghasilkan desahan memabukkan, hingga ' _ah, Kai_ ' ketika lelaki itu menegang, kemudian keluar dengan cairan yang membasahi perutnya.

Di dalam ruang _janitor_ yang gelap. Kaki Kyungsoo melingkar erat di pinggang Jongin, kepalanya terkulai pasrah di bahu lelaki yang terus menusuk ke dalamnya tanpa ampun. Di gudang lantai atas sekolah, dimana Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memandang keluar jendela. Memberikan sedikit unsur tantangan karena siapapun yang melintas di sana dapat melihat bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo ketika sedang disetubuhi olehnya.

Juga sesi _quickie_ yang tidak terhitung di sela-sela waktu istirahat. Jongin sering berakhir dengan rambut berantakan juga kemeja terkoyak di beberapa bagian sementara Kyungsoo harus menutupi tanda kemerahan di bagian lehernya sedemikian rupa.

Dan bagian paling menarik dari semua itu terjadi hari ini—ketika ia bersilang jalan dengan Kyungsoo yang tengah bercakap dengan Mr. Kang. Lelaki itu memiliki keberanian untuk menyapanya secara santun, bahkan membungkukkan diri. Seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Seakan sepuluh menit lalu Kyungsoo tidak baru saja mengulum kejantanannya di toilet sekolah.

Mr. Kang yang menyadari kehadirannya segera menanyakan bagaimana proses belajarnya dengan Kyungsoo berlangsung. Jongin tersenyum atas kesempatan yang pria tua itu berikan padanya. Ia sungguh ingin menguji seberapa jauh Kyungsoo dapat menjaga ekspresi.

"Oh, kami belajar _sangat keras_." Jawabnya. "Bahkan melampaui batas waktu, karena terkadang aku terlalu bersemangat dan Kyungsoo selalu mau melayani permintaanku dengan senang hati."

Jongin melirik ke Kyungsoo, lelaki itu terlihat menunduk malu-malu seolah sedang menerima pujian dan bukan kalimat bermakna ambigu yang dapat menyudutkannya. Ia mendengus pelan, berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo pantas mendapat tanda salut atas kemampuannya dalam berakting.

Mr. Kang tertawa gembira. Menepuk pundak Jongin pelan sebab peningkatan nilainya akhir-akhir ini. Pria tua itu juga mulai mengutarakan ocehan panjang lebar terkait akademisnya. Namun Jongin tidak menggubris. Penglihatannya terpaku pada noda lengket di surai Kyungsoo. Ingatannya berkelebat pada beberapa menit lalu, dimana Kyungsoo tengah berlutut dengan mulut menganga—bersiap untuk menerima spermanya. Tidak dibutuhkan alasan lain bagi Jongin untuk meyakini noda apa yang berada di sana.

Sesaat setelah Mr. Kang menutup mulut, Jongin langsung menyambar dengan, "Ada sedikit noda di rambutmu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo membelalak cepat. Ia buru-buru meraba bagian depan rambutnya dan menemukan noda apa yang Jongin maksud. Kening Mr. Kang berkerut, pria itu menyipit untuk melihat lebih jelas ke rambut Kyungsoo.

Jongin menanti dengan sabar, menununggu momen pertamanya untuk melihat seorang Do Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

Tetapi Kyungsoo mendadak tergelak kecil. Tidak ada rasa gugup maupun getar ganjil terdeteksi di suaranya. "Ah, anak-anak kelas menempelkan permen karet ke rambutku sebagai lelucon. Mungkin aku harus membersihkannya lebih teliti." Ucapnya dengan begitu tenang. "Terimakasih sudah memberi tahu, Kai-ssi. _That's very kind of you_."

Oh, Tuhan. Bajingan kecil itu seharusnya menjadi aktor.

* * *

 **DISPOSITION: TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

.

 **Author's Note**

 **me:** hm, pwp would be cute  
 **also me:** *writes 2K+ of how kaisoo fuck like bunnies and inserts plots everywhere* **  
** **me:** oh, well. *shrugs* *continue typing*

HELLO! MISS ME? CZ I MISS YOU MUCH MUCH MUCH!

GUESS WHO FINALLY GOT HER BACHELOR'S DEGREE? *applaud me pls*

Okay, jadi ini cuma fic ringan yang pendek dan (terkesan nyampah) aja. Karena aku lagi sibuk banget sama kerjaan baru (YASS I GOT A JOB TOO, FAMS!).  
Mungkin bisa jadi dua sampe tiga chap? Dan aku belum yakin bisa ngelanjutin The Bullet of Elysium sekarang. Semoga kalian bisa memaklumi. EHEHEHE.

Ini aslinya cuma mau pwp, sumpah. Cuma ya gitu, kaisoo tuh suka gitu, pengennya nambah-nambahin ide di tengah cerita. Oh, iya minta maaf juga kalau bahasa dan penuturannya sedikit jelek. Aku udah lama banget ga nulis.

Do you guys still remember me, though?

Kalo iya, review please! Saran dan kritik lain juga sangat diterima!

 _ps. Get well super soon, our Ninibear!_

 **XOXO**

 **Sher.**


	2. Disclosure

**.**

 **A CERTAIN ROMANCE**

 **"** _Let's embrace the point of no return_ **"**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO  
** DISCLOSURE

* * *

Sedikit fakta menarik, Kim Jongin bukan pembuat onar.

Tingkahnya mungkin dapat dikategorikan sebagai pemberontak, tetapi Jongin tidak pernah mereka-reka alasan demi membuat masalah. Ia hanya tidak menyukai terlibat pada sesuatu yang tidak memancing minatnya. Rutinitas sekolah, merupakan salah satu di antaranya. Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang bisa duduk berjam-jam untuk mendengarkan materi yang terkadang mereka keluhkan setelahnya.

Perkara yang sama adalah apa yang ia amati dari Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu terlalu memusatkan diri pada peringkat—pada pencapaian yang diukur lewat sebuah nilai universal. Seperti seorang budak yang dapat dengan mudah dibodoh-bodohi oleh sistem.

Oleh karena itu, untuk mengatakan bahwa Jongin membenci Kyungsoo mungkin sedikit berlebihan.

Ia tidak mengkotakkan perasaan pada seorang individu. Ia mengkotakkan perasaan berdasarkan kepribadian dan pola pikir yang dimiliki oleh individu tersebut. Atau dengan kata lain, Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiran Kyungsoo—apa yang ia permasalahkan adalah ketika lelaki itu mulai menampakkan kepribadian yang tidak ia sukai.

Jongin mulai menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo bertindak di luar logika. Memaksakan diri untuk terus menjadi pelepas nafsunya walaupun tubuh lelaki itu jelas menjerit meminta pertolongan. Ia seringkali menangkap Kyungsoo berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan limbung serta wajah pucat. Desahan yang lelaki itu hasilkan juga bukan lagi desahan yang sama. Melainkan geraman untuk menahan sakit.

Maka, Jongin mencari batasan.

Ia ingin tahu seberapa keras kepala Kyungsoo mempertahankan perjanjian yang terang-terangan merugikan lelaki itu dengan meningkatkan ritme permainan.

Jongin sengaja menghujam dengan kasar. Membuat tubuh Kyungsoo berayun maju mundur seiring dengan gerakannya. Kedua kaki Kyungsoo berada di bahu Jongin, kejantanan lelaki itu dalam keadaan terikat sebab Jongin menghukumnya. Kyungsoo telah dua kali mencapai klimaks dan Jongin ingin mencegah lelaki itu untuk kembali menemui puncak sebelum ia puas.

Lelaki di bawahnya melipat bibir, matanya memerah karena terisak. Pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat luka bekas gigitan yang membiru. Namun Jongin tidak mendapatkan kalimat protes sedikitpun. Pikirannya hampir menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang masokis jika saja ia tidak menangkap rintihan kesakitan yang sesekali terdengar ke telinganya.

"K—Kai, _please_." Pinta Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin tidak dapat membedakan apakah permintaan itu ditujukan agar ia berhenti mendorong kejantannya dengan brutal atau melepas ikatan yang menghalangi Kyungsoo untuk kilmaks.

Sialnya, rasa iba terkadang hadir di saat yang tidak tepat.

Jongin memilih menyerah.

Ia membuka ikatan di milik Kyungsoo sebelum melepaskan sesuatu telah ia tahan sejak tadi. Kukunya menancap pada betis Kyungsoo ketika lelaki itu akhirnya ikut menegang. Mereka berdua mencapai puncak pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Kemudian—seperti biasa. Atmosfer berganti, ketegangan luntur. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang untuk sekedar mencari energi agar bisa bangkit. Lelaki itu menarik diri untuk duduk, sementara Jongin memperhatikan setiap geriknya. Ia sedikit berharap Kyungsoo mau membuka mulut mengenai tindakannya yang semena-mena.

Tetapi lelaki itu tidak mengucapkan satu patah katapun selain gumaman lirih, "Kurasa hari ini cukup sampa di sini."

-[-][-][-]-

Dalam masa pubertasnya, Do Kyungsoo mengetahui ada sesuatu yang mengacaukan pola pikirnya. Seperti sekelompok pengerat yang memutus tiap benang rasionalitas. Ia tidak lagi mengetahui mana yang benar atau salah selama tujuannya tercapai.

Kyungsoo bersifat terlalu kompetitif, mengubah semua hal menjadi ajang perlombaan dimana ia harus menjadi pemenangnya. Ia menyukai tantangan—baik dalam bentuk sebuah pekerjaan maupun wujud manusia.

Manpulasi kepribadian adalah salah satu cara paling mudah agar ia lebih dekat dengan tujuannya.

Predator akan lebih tertarik pada mangsa yang lemah. Sekelompok monyet akan lebih mudah menerima monyet lain yang sekawan. Seekor singa penguasa akan bersikap tenang selama kau tidak menyinggung kehormatannya.

Ibarat rumus pasti, Kyungsoo mengerti kepribadian seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukkan terhadap setiap tipe manusia.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Teguran dari Ms. Park mengantarkannya kembali ke realitas— ke ruang kelas berisi puluhan murid yang menengok ke arahnya, papan tulis dengan goresan rumus, bukunya setengah terbuka dan ia belum mencatat apapun sedari tadi.

"Ah, ya?" Jawab Kyungsoo sembari mematri senyum.

"Kau baik?"

Kyungsoo memandang bergantian ke seisi kelas dan Ms. Park. "Ya, saya baik. Hanya sedikit lelah karena kekurangan tidur."

"Ingin ke ruang kesehatan?" Tanya Ms. Park lagi.

"Tidak perlu." Sahut Kyungsoo, ia meloloskan tawa singkat untuk sekedar meyakinkan wanita muda itu. "Akan sedikit merugikan jika saya sampai melewatkan pelajaran menarik ini hanya karena masalah sepele."

Tanggapan yang pertama kali Kyungsoo dengar adalah dengusan mencemooh Jongin. Ia menoleh cepat, karena ia yakin ia tidak pernah berbagi kelas yang sama dengan lelaki itu. Namun pikirannya segera mengoreksi bahwa suara itu hanya berasal dari kepalanya. Kembali berbalik ke depan, Kyungsoo dihadapkan dengan senyuman tersanjung di bibir Ms. Park. Wanita itu tampak berhasil terperangkap dalam pujian murahannya.

Akan tetapi, kejadian yang baru saja terjadi justru menariknya dalam bimbang.

Kyungsoo merasa telah salah langkah, menyesali mengapa ia membiarkan Jongin mengintip wajah asli di balik topeng-topeng penyamarannya tepat pada hari pertama mereka bercakap. Ia seolah sedang mengundang Jongin untuk lebih mengetahui tentang dirinya, mengizinkan lelaki itu mempelajari tata letak kelemahan yang telah susah payah ia simpan rapat dari orang lain.

Cepat atau lambat, Jongin akan menemukan jalan menuju ke Do Kyungsoo sesungguhnya.

Karena kontras dengan fluida, sifat asli manusia menetap—tidak mengalir maupun berubah bentuk sesuai dengan lingkungan tempatnya berada.

-[-][-][-]-

"Jadi, kau hanya perlu mengkuadratkannya seperti ini. Kemudian membaginya dengan rumus yang sudah aku jelaskan sebelumnya."

Jongin bergeming. Pandangannya tertuju ke Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menguap untuk yang kesekian kali. Lelaki itu terlihat kesulitan menangkap konsenstrasi karena ia beberapa kali menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengikat kesadarannya agar tetap di tempat.

"Ah, aku minta maaf." Kyungsoo menggosok mata sebelum melemparkan senyum yang terlalu dipaksakan. "Sampai dimana kita tadi?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Jongin dengan sigap menutup semua buku yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Hey, apa yang—"

Kalimat Kyungsoo terputus sebab detik berikutnya Jongin menggendong lelaki itu ke pundaknya. Ia menjatuhkan Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang, berpura-pura tidak mendengar teriakan protes yang membuat telinganya sakit.

"Kai, _stop_! _We're not done yet_." Pekik Kyungsoo lebih lantang.

Jongin menanggapi itu dengan memutar bola mata. Tangannya bekerja untuk membuka blazer seragam sekolah Kyungsoo, juga melepas kemeja serta ikat pinggang lelaki itu.

"Kai!"

Kyungsoo terus memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dengan gerakan tangan yang membabi buta. Jongin dan kesabarannya yang tipis akhirnya berang. Ia menghentakkan pergelangan Kyungsoo kasar, kemudian menahannya di atas kepala lelaki itu.

" _I don't want to fuck you_ , _okay_?" Teriak Jongin dengan nada tinggi.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Sorot mata lelaki itu menyiratkan keterkejutan bercampur kilat lain yang tidak dapat Jongin tafsirkan. Sedikitnya, Jongin benci mengapa ia terus-menerus merasa iba. Ia tidak tahu darimana perasaan itu berasal, namun setitik rasa bersalah juga berenang di dalam kalbunya.

Menghembuskan nafas lelah, Jongin mengendurkan cengkramannya. "Tidurlah. Kau membutuhkannya."

"Tapi—"

Seakan tidak tersedia cara lain, Jongin mendaratkan ciuman ke bibir Kyungsoo. Ia melumat pelan bibir lelaki itu, memagutnya dengan sedikit tarikan gigi, berharap tindakannya dapat mengusir sifat keras kepala Kyungsoo untuk sesaat. Namun, tiba-tiba jemari Kyungsoo bermain di sela rambutnya.

Mencengkram, menarik, memperdalam.

Jongin melemaskan tubuh. Kaki serta dada mereka kini bersentuhan, menyalurkan hangat serta debar yang senada. Janji Jongin sebelumnya mendadak kabur. Ia beranjak turun, lidahnya menjelajah ke ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan satu hingga dua kecupan kupu-kupu yang memicu desah. Tetapi moralnya mengusik di tengah jalan. Memaksa Jongin untuk membuang nafsunya secepat mungkin.

" _Sleep_." Jongin berbisik lembut seraya mengangkat tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Ia memandang Jongin yang berbaring di sampingnya, kemudian berucap pelan, " _Thanks_."

" _No problem_." Balas Jongin. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting."

"Kita memiliki sudut pandang yang berlainan mengenai kepentingan." Sangkal Kyungsoo tegas.

Desahan Jongin terdengar lebih panjang. Lelaki itu membalikkan diri hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau harus sempurna dalam semua hal?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia menerawang jauh, mencari jawaban yang sekiranya dapat meluruskan interpretasi Jongin akan dirinya. "Aku tidak mengejar kesempurnaan." Sahutnya. "Aku mencari penghargaan. Kau tahu? Sebuah apresiasi atas kerja keras yang dinilai dari mata orang lain."

"Menurutmu itu suatu kepentingan?"

"Kebutuhan, lebih tepatnya." Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang mengerutkan hidung. Lelaki itu jelas masih belum mengerti maksud kalimatnya. "Begini," tambahnya cepat. "Beritahu aku sesuatu yang paling kau sukai."

Kepala Jongin tidak perlu memproses dua kali untuk menyatakan, " _Murals._ "

Seperti menyusun kepingan puzzle, Kyungsoo perlahan menyadari gambaran Jongin secara menyeluruh. Ia sekarang memahami untuk apa berkaleng cat, _spraygun_ serta bertumpuk kuas yang berserakan di lantai ruang tidur Jongin.

Merasakan tatapan Jongin yang melekat kepadanya, Kyungsoo memulaskan senyum. "Okay. _So, murals_." Ia berdeham sepintas. "Baik. Bayangkan ada beberapa orang berdiri di depan mural buatanmu, kemudian mereka mengagumi karyamu, mengutarakan banyak pujian, dan kau—kebetulan mendengarkannya secara langsung. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

" _Proud? I suppose._ " Tutur Jongin ragu.

" _Well,_ itu adalah hal serupa yang aku rasakan ketika melihat namaku terpampang di peringkat pertama. Rasa bangga serta puas membuatku ketagihan, mendorongku untuk bisa lebih tahu dan lebih unggul dalam apapun dari orang lain."

"Tetapi melakukan sesuatu hanya untuk mendapat apresiasi akan membunuhmu." Jongin mempertemukan matanya dengan Kyungsoo, nadinya mendadak berdesir tidak biasa ketika lelaki itu membalas tatapannya. "Kau tidak seharusnya menuruti tuntutan demi mendapat apresiasi. Sebaliknya, kau harus menikmati apresiasi sebagai sebuah hadiah. Bukan tujuan utama dalam melakukan sesuatu."

"Aku memang menikmatinya." Jongin mendengus mendengarnya dan Kyungsoo tergelak rendah. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku menyukai belajar."

" _Bullshit_."

Kyungsoo semakin tertawa. "Oh, baiklah. Sebagian orang memang diciptakan terlalu kompetitif—termasuk aku. Mungkin aku baru menerapkannya dalam persaingan peringkat. Tentu saja itu menuntutku untuk banyak belajar juga menjilat para guru—"

"—dan membuka kakimu kepada seseorang untuk disetubuhi." Sela Jongin.

Kyungsoo tercekat. Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan topik itu dalam situasi seperti ini. Jadi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengetahui rahang Jongin yang mengeras ketika mengungkapkannya, seolah lelaki itu marah karena ia melakukan tindakan serupa dengan begitu mudah.

"Kau bahkan tidak memintaku untuk berhenti sekalipun tubuhmu kesakitan." Jongin berujar geram. Suatu pertanyaan telah menggantung di ujung lidah Kyungsoo, tetapi Jongin lebih dulu memotong, "Bagaimana aku tahu? _Karena aku memperhatikanmu_."

Pernyataan Jongin membungkam Kyungsoo. Ia seakan melihat seseorang yang berbeda saat ini. Seseorang yang bertentangan dari apa yang sering didengarnya dari orang lain.

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa salah satu yang menyebabkan kau kesulitan tidur adalah hal ini." Lanjut Jongin.

Dalam pikiran Kyungsoo ia menyimpulkan bahwa kesan bukanlah perihal yang harus dijadikan landasan. Mengenal, seharusnya menjadi cara penilaian paling valid. Kyungsoo seharusnya lebih memahami itu mengingat kesan yang ia tampilkan di permukaan bukanlah ia yang sesungguhnya.

Mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka, Kyungsoo menggumam. "Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

"Seperti apa?" Jongin mengernyit tidak mengerti.

Kyungsoo baru menyadari pertanyaan bodohnya. Ia menggeleng pelan, tertawa kecil dalam hati sebab tentu saja Jongin selalu seperti ini. Berbeda dengannya, lelaki itu tidak memilki kepribadian yang lain.

Ketakutan Kyungsoo akan Jongin bertambah.

Mungkin itu ranjang Jongin yang empuk, mungkin itu angin sepoi yang menyusup lewat jendela, mungkin karena tubuhnya kurang asupan tidur atau mungkin itu memang pengaruh suasana, tetapi Kyungsoo tahu ia lengah ketika tiba-tiba bibirnya berceletuk, "Ingin tahu rahasiaku yang lain?"

" _Another secret of_ Do Kyungsoo." Tutur Jongin dengan nada dramatis. "Wow, _today must be my lucky day_!"

Kyungsoo menyingkirkan sindiran tersirat tersebut. Jemarinya menggapai kerah kemeja Jongin, meniti tepiannya lambat. "Kau," Ujarnya, "ada kaitannya dengan ambisiku—tetapi bukan dengan peringkat."

"Melainkan?"

"Hm. Aku tidak tahu harus memberitahumu atau tidak."

"Oh, Tuhan." Keluh Jongin. "Kau benar-benar sulit dipercaya."

"Perlihatkan aku salah satu mural buatanmu. Setelah itu aku akan memberitahumu."

"Kau sedang membuat perjanjian dalam perjanjian."

"Setuju atau tidak?" Desak Kyungsoo tidak sabar.

Jongin tergelak lepas dan Kyungsoo membelalak karena ia hampir tidak pernah melihat Jongin tertawa.

"Okay." Jawab Jongin, matanya melengkungkan sabit. "Tidak masalah."

Kemudian hening mendaki. Kyungsoo masih melekatkan pandangannya ke Jongin sedang Jongin belum ingin menghapus senyum samar di bibirnya. Jongin menggeser bantal Kyungsoo, meletakkan kepalanya pada satu bantal yang sama. Nafas Jongin berhembus di pipi Kyungsoo. Tangan mereka saling bertumpuk—tidak menggenggam hanya sesekali ibu jari Jongin mengusap punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hey," Bisik Jongin memecah sepi. " _I'm about to kiss you again._ "

Mereka telah menghindari berciuman sejak awal. Sebab keduanya tahu, rangsang pada bibir terkadang mengacaukan. Memproduksi senyawa yang dapat menumpulkan akal. Mengeliminasi tiap rasa asing dan menggantikannya dengan afeksi.

Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Sungguh tidak peduli.

Ia meraih dagu Jongin. Menutup jarak, merapatkan hasrat, kemudian menautkan bibir mereka. Jongin merespon dan semudah itu api dalam dada Kyungsoo berkobar. Jantungnya berdentum, dentum, dentum ketika tangan Jongin menyapu sepanjang tulang punggungnya.

Mereka tidak berhenti.

Keduanya berciuman hingga tertidur. Hidung Kyungsoo terkubur di dada Jongin, lengan Jongin mendekap pinggang Kyungsoo erat, kaki mereka bersilang dengan celana seragam berkerut kusut.

* * *

 **DISCLOSURE: TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

.

 **Author's Note**

You guys still remember me. I'm cryin'. And as always, thank for reviewing!  
You light up my world like nobody else! I swear, muehehe.

Ini tambah parah sepertinya bahasa dan alurnya.  
Tetapi udah dikasih warning sebelumnya bahwa ini cuma fic nyampah.  
Jadi, yah. Maafkan jika ada kekecewaan.

ANYWAY! Kritik, review, serta saran sangat diterima!

 _ps. About kaistal, don't worry, i'm fine!_

.

.

.

(nah, i'm lying)

But, really tho. I'm okay!

.

.

.

(which is also a lie)

Just kidding. I'm fine!

.

.

.

.

.

(okay, i'm going through a lot of crisis, plz cheer me up)

(with twice's song)

(cheer up, baby! cheer up, baby!)

(okay, i'll stop)

(or maybe not, hahaha)

(cheer up, baby! cheer up, baby!)

(Gosh. You hate me, don't you?)

 **XOXO**

 **Sher.**


	3. Disorder

**.**

 **A CERTAIN ROMANCE**

 **"** _Let's embrace the point of no return_ **"**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE  
** DISORDER

* * *

Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan.

Mematut diri selama lebih dari dua puluh menit di depan cermin, menata rambut sedemikian rupa, hingga mengabaikan pakaian dari dalam lemarinya yang berpindah berserakan di atas ranjang. Ia sepatutnya paham bahwa ini bukan kencan—hanya dua orang yang saling bertemu untuk menepati janji.

Jongin memutuskan membawa Kyungsoo untuk melihat salah satu mural buatannya hari ini. Lelaki itu memiliki presistensi cukup tinggi untuk memaksanya menyetujui bahwa Sabtu malam adalah waktu yang tepat.

Jadi tanpa pilihan lain, Jongin mengiyakan, meminta lelaki untuk datang ke taman dekat sekolah mereka pada pukul tujuh malam.

Jongin merapatkan jaket ke dada, tatapannya menyisir sekeliling sementara kakinya melompat-lompat kecil karena gugup—dan ia heran, karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa gugup.

Terdapat sesuatu pada Do Kyungsoo yang akhir-akhir ini seakan mencuri alih kinerja tubuhnya. Tangan Jongin mudah berkeringat setiap kali lelaki itu tertawa. Belum lagi, Kyungsoo selalu menatapnya dengan cara berbeda setelah mereka tidak sengaja terlelap di atas ranjangnya tempo lalu.

Jongin kembali mengecek jam pada ponselnya. Sedikit menggerutu karena dengan bodohnya ia tidak meminta nomor ponsel Kyungsoo. Namun kecemasannya segera padam, begitu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Jongin mendongak, mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Rambut lelaki yang biasa dibiarkan turun menutupi alis itu kali ini disisir ke atas menampilkan dahi pucatnya. Setidaknya, Jongin sempat mengumpat sekali dua kali—sebab Do Kyungsoo tanpa pakaian seragam adalah _sesuatu_.

"T—Tidak. Aku baru saja datang." Jawab Jongin sambil meneliti penampilan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu terlihat sangat menarik—kontras dengan kata membosankan yang telah melekat menjadi deskripsi Kyungsoo di kepala Jongin selama ini.

Kyungsoo mendekat, mengedikkan bahu samar. "Okay, _so let's go_."

Bibirnya tampak begitu merah. Jongin mencatat dalam hati. Seperti selai ceri di _pie_ buatan ibunya dan ia menduga apakah rasa bibir Kyungsoo sekarang akan sama manisnya. Oh, astaga. Ia harus segera keluar dari zona pikirannya sendiri sebelum Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan aneh kepadanya.

" _This way_." Balas Jongin sekenanya.

Ia berjalan menuju ke dekat pagar masuk taman. Melewati dinding-dinding putih yang mulai ternoda lumut. Beberapa tiang jalan di sepanjang trotoar terkelupas karat, warna hitam aslinya berubah kecoklatan dan menimbulkan bau besi yang tajam.

Kemudian, langkah Jongin terhenti di sebuah boks telepon umum tua, kondisinya terlihat rapuh dengan pintu kaca yang telah retak.

"Ini mural buatanku." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang menerima informasi itu segera berjalan ke depan boks telepon umum. Lelaki itu mundur beberapa langkah, penerangan lampu yang berada di sekelilingnya memberikan akses kepada penglihatannya untuk menyaksikan hasil karya Jongin.

"Wow, Kai," Gumam Kyungsoo takjub, " _this is remarkable_."

Karena Jongin tidak sekedar menggambar pada media dinding seperti kebanyakan artis mural lainnya. Jongin menyeret serta boks telepon umum yang terbengkalai di hadapannya untuk masuk ke dalam nilai seni itu sendiri.

Mendengar sanjungan Kyungsoo, Jongin menyeringai kecil. "Oh, ya?"

"Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat, tangannya menjelajah pada gambar Jongin—tiga orang lelaki berbalut jubah coklat selutut yang seolah tengah menyadap telepon umum menggunakan alat penyadap yang telah disesuaikan dengan era ketika benda itu masih merupakan hal vital. "Aku tidak mengira kau memiliki sisi ini."

Pada pernyataan itu, Jongin mengigit bibir—setengah ingin tertawa. "Kemudian apa pikiranmu mengenai aku?"

"Kau memiliki reputasi yang buruk. Aku hanya mengikuti pandangan umum." Balas Kyungsoo tanpa memalingkan tatapan.

"Ah, tentu saja. Berkebalikan denganmu?" Serang Jongin.

Ia tidak ingin menimbulkan percik sindiran. Tetapi Kyungsoo—kenyatannya, tidak pernah terpengaruh oleh segala sindirannya. Lelaki itu selalu bersikap tenang. Penuh pengendalian diri terhadap emosi maupun raut muka yang harus ditampilkan.

"Huh." Dengus Kyungsoo sembari tergelak. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi orang-orang ketika melihat kita berkencan. Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin—dua orang yang saling bertolak belakang menikmati malam romantis bersama."

Alis Jongin mengerut dalam. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo, lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan pada ungkapan pertama lelaki itu. "Ini adalah kencan?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan sangat cepat, Jongin hampir khawatir leher lelaki itu terkilir. Kedua mata Kyungsoo melebar dan Jongin sedikitnya berterimakasih karena paling tidak ia akhirnya dapat melihat ekspresi murni Kyungsoo saat terkejut.

"I—I—Ini bu—"

"Jika kau menginginkannya seperti itu, aku bisa mengabulkannya menjadi seperti itu."

Kyungsoo tergelak pelan. Semburat alami merah muda yang merangkak di kedua pipi lelaki itu membuat pijakan Jongin ke tanah sedikit goyah.

"Kau ini perayu ya, rupanya?"

"Kau anggap itu merayu?" Jongin memiringkan kepala, menautkan kedua alisnya seolah ia sedang tersinggung. "Memanggilmu _baby_ , atau sayang ketika kita sedang bersetubuh _itu_ baru merayu. Tetapi ini—" lanjutnya sambil melangkah maju, ujung sepatu mereka bertemu, "—ini adalah sebuah penawaran, Kyungsoo."

Meskipun ritme jantung Kyungsoo berlarian kesana kemari, ia berjuang meredam efek dari pernyataan Jongin serta aroma _after shave_ sejuk akibat hanya-tiga-centi jarak di antara mereka. Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya, berkelakar kecil dengan mengatakan, "Jadi selain perayu kau juga merangkap sebagai ibu peri?"

"Bisa jadi. Tergantung apa permintaanmu."

"Okay." Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di dada, memilih mengikuti permainan Jongin. "Aku menginginkan ini menjadi kencan romantis. Apa yang kau tawarkan?"

" _Well_ , ada taman beberapa meter dari tempat kita berdiri, mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu di sana, berjalan-jalan kecil atau duduk sambil bicara mengenai apa saja—dan dengan apa saja kau harus berjanji untuk menjauhkan topik tentang akademis, karena aku akan berusaha tutup mulut mengenai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Banksy. Mari bicara tentang perihal yang bisa kita bagi, mari bicara mengenai rahasia, entah itu menyangkut dunia atau kita—dan oh, aku melihat sebuah kedai! Katakan, apa kau suka cokelat hangat?"

Antusiasme dalam nada Jongin membekukan Kyungsoo. Ia berdiri mematung, matanya menatap lurus ke arah Jongin—yang secara mengejutkan, tidak menghiasi rentetan kalimat tadi dengan senyum di wajah. Kyungsoo bersusah payah meloloskan kerongkongannya sebab Jongin butuh jawaban.

"Ya." Tuturnya parau. "Kurasa aku menyukaimu." Membelalak kaget atas ucapannya sendiri, Kyungsoo segera meralat cepat, "Nya. Maksudku ' _nya_ '. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai cokelat hangat."

Beruntungnya, Jongin memutuskan untuk menghiraukan kesalahan Kyungsoo—atau itu adalah kesimpulan yang Kyungsoo tangkap karena lelaki di hadapannya justru membungkuk dalam kepadanya, seakan sedang memberi hormat kemudian mengutarakan, " _Your wish is my command, Sir_."

-[-][-][-]-

Mereka kehabisan cokelat hangat.

Sang pemilik kedai berdalih, menggumam mengenai _pengunjung taman hari ini lebih banyak dari biasanya_ dan _sebentar lagi pintu taman akan ditutup_ kemudian mendorong dua gelas kopi encer sebelum Jongin sempat mengatakan bahwa ia batal untuk membeli.

Kyungsoo langsung mengerucutkan bibir ketika mencicipi kopinya. Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan menuduh. "Kau pasti sangat membenciku."

Jongin tertawa, sebab sungguh minuman ini memiliki lebih banyak kemungkinan untuk membunuhnya daripada Kyungsoo. Sejak pertama kali Jongin mengenal kopi, ia telah mengutuk minuman itu sebagai racun yang dipasarkan secara umum.

Namun, Jongin tetap berusaha—dengan sepenuh hati, mental, serta harga diri untuk meneguk kopi di genggamannya. Toh, paling tidak minuman ini dapat bertindak sebagai pemecah suasana di kala Jongin kehabisan kata untuk meneruskan percakapan.

"Oi." Celetuk Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. "Aku masih menunggu bagian romantis dari kencan ini."

" _Patience_ , Do Kyungsoo." Balas Jongin tanpa menyembunyikan kegeliannya. Ia mendorong punggung Kyungsoo, membimbing lelaki itu menuju ke tiga ayunan berderet yang jelas tidak disarankan untuk usia mereka. "Ayo duduk di sini."

"Kau bercanda."

Menggeleng, Jongin menunjukkan keseriusan dengan duduk di salah satu ayunan tersebut. "Hanya duduk, kita tidak perlu bermain."

Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo menuruti Jongin. Lelaki itu memegang gelas kopinya dengan kikuk, berhati-hati agar minumannya tidak tumpah ketika melingkarkan lengannya di kedua sisi rantai ayunan. Setelah berhasil, Kyungsoo sedikit menjejakkan kaki ke tanah, mendorong benda itu hingga berayun pelan.

"Aku bilang _,_ _kita tidak perlu bermain_." Tandas Jongin dengan penekanan penuh.

Kyungsoo jelas mengabaikan kalimatnya, sebab decit besi yang beradu diiringi gelak tawa Kyungsoo terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo kini bahkan meletakkan gelas kopinya pada permukaan datar ayunan yang diam di sebelahnya untuk berayun lebih tinggi lagi.

"Oh, ini tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan!" Teriak Kyungsoo riang ketika lelaki itu mencapai titik teratas.

Satu pikiran jahil muncul di kepala Jongin. Ia meletakkan kopinya di sisi gelas Kyungsoo, kemudian bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan lelaki itu. Jongin tahu posisinya berbahaya, namun entah mengapa ia tidak ingin melewatkan ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ia mendorong lutut lelaki itu agar Kyungsoo berayun semakin tinggi.

"Hey!" Kyungsoo memekik panik.

Matanya membelalak meperingatkan Jongin untuk berhenti. Beberapa kata umpatan keluar dari mulut lelaki itu, tetapi Jongin tidak menggubris.

"Kau ingat tujuanku membawamu kesini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kau pikir aku bisa berpikir dalam keadaan seperti ini?!" Seru Kyungsoo hampir menjerit.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau berjanji untuk mengatakannya."

Ia kembali mendorong Kyungsoo lebih keras. Kaki Kyungsoo bahkan berusaha untuk menapak ke tanah, walaupun itu tetap berujung sia-sia. Genggaman Kyungsoo pada rantai ayunan terlihat mengerat sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu menjawab, "Okay! Okay! Sekarang hentikan benda sialan ini."

Tanpa perlu perintah lebih, Jongin segera menghentikan aksinya. Ia meraih rantai ayunan Kyungsoo ketika benda itu mulai beranjak pelan. Mereka berakhir pada posisi kedua lengan Jongin mengurung Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo memejamkan mata kuat, tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya.

Tarikan itu hadir tiba-tiba, Jongin sungguh merasakannya dengan nyata. Hasrat untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka, mengecup bibir Kyungsoo untuk membuktikan apakah ia akan menemukan rasa ceri di sana.

Kyungsoo membuka mata, perlahan menangkap Jongin yang tengah memperhatikannya. Seakan membaca apa yang ada di dalam kepala Jongin, ia berbisik parau, "Kau tidak perlu meminta izin setiap kali ingin menciumku."

Jadi—pada detik berikutnya, Jongin melakukannya.

Tidak ada rasa ceri di bibir Kyungsoo. Hanya basah, lembut, penuh, dengan sekecap rasa kopi. Dan untuk pertama kali, Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan jika cairan pahit itu tinggal terlalu lama di lidahnya. Ia mulai menjilat, memetakan rasa Kyungsoo lekat-lekat di indra pengecapnya.

"Aku adalah ambisimu." Ucap Jongin mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan pembicaraan terakhir mereka yang masih mengusik nuraninya.

"Ya, kau adalah ambisiku."

"Ambisi dalam?"

"Aku belum siap untuk mengatakannya sekarang."

"Kau belum siap atau ini hanya alasanmu untuk mengecohku lalu terus menerus mengulur waktu?" Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo telah memperkirakan lelaki itu akan melemparkan pertanyaan menyudutkan. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo memoles senyum. Ia menengadah, memandang Jongin yang melihatnya dengan sorot datar.

"Ternyata kau sudah mengenalku dengan baik."

"Ya, ya, ya." Jongin berkata asal. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya semakin rendah, melekatkan pandangannya lebih dalam pada Kyungsoo. "Aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini. Tetapi dengan satu syarat."

"Kau sedang membuat perjanjian lain dalam perjanjian di dalam perjanjian. Itu sedikit curang."

"Do Kyungsoo, haruskah aku ingatkan bahwa kau yang mengajarkanku cara licik ini?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan sengal kekalahan, mengagumi sekaligus ketakutan bagaimana Jongin selalu menemukan jalan pintas untuk melepas seluruh pertahanannya. "Baik. Satu syarat."

" _Cool_." Jongin kini bangkit. Berkacak pinggang sembari menjulurkan lidah ke samping seperti seseorang yang tengah memecahkan suatu permasalahan pelik. "Beritahu aku sesuatu yang pasti mengenai dirimu."

Kyungsoo mencerna ucapan Jongin sejenak. Kelopak matanya berkedip pelan, tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Hanya itu?"

"Ya. Kenapa kau begitu terkejut?"

Sebab Jongin dapat memberikan berbagai skenario buruk kepadanya—mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lelaki itu selama satu bulan, menyalin catatan, membatalkan sisa sesi belajar mereka, serta setumpuk ide gila lainnya—kendati begitu, lelaki itu memilih sesuatu yang paling sederhana.

 _Mengenalnya_.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajah. Ia tidak dapat menerka perasaan apa yang tengah menjalar di dadanya. Komposisi rumit antara terharu serta gemelitik yang semakin menyebar hingga pipi. Penglihatannya tertumbuk pada sepatu Jongin dan pada detik itu juga Kyungsoo merelakan seseorang menggali dirinya.

"Lepas sepatumu." Perintah Kyungsoo. Jongin menampakkan ekspresi kebingungan. Di kening lelaki itu seakan terlihat banyak tanda tanya semu yang menyerang Kyungsoo, sehingga Kyungsoo berseru lebih lantang, "Kau ingin mengetahui sesuatu tentangku, kan?"

Bahu Jongin mengendur sebagai tanda persetujuan tanpa seteru. Lelaki itu melepas kedua sepatunya dalam gerakan cepat lantas kembali berpaling ke Kyungsoo. "Sudah. Lalu?"

"Merasakan rumput di telapak kaki." Tutur Kyungsoo sembari berjalan menghampiri Jongin. "Aku suka merasakan rumput dengan kaki telanjang."

" _That is the most random fact I've ever heard_." Dengus Jongin kesal. "Kau pikir fakta itu menarik untuk di dengar?"

"Bagiku itu menarik. Bukan salahku jika kau tidak menilainya demikian."

Jongin memutar bola matanya. " _Fine_. Paling tidak beri aku alasan."

Kyungsoo begitu berhati-hati dalam mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. Bahwa ia menemukan itu mencengangkan—bagaimana di bawah kakinya masih ada kehidupan. Serangga yang membangun sarang, segerombol semut yang membawa makanan mereka pulang, magma yang bergejolak, air yang mengalir, serta sisa-sisa peradaban yang mungkin belum ditemukan.

Kyungsoo berkata, terkadang ia memiliki harapan untuk merasakan itu semua. "Mungkin seperti pengendali tanah?" Terbesit kebingungan di wajah Jongin yang tampak sangat kentara dan Kyungsoo tertawa karena itu. "Kai, ketika kau benar-benar mengenalku kau akan menganggapku aneh dan mungkin setelah itu kau akan—"

"Cukup." Potong Jongin. "Aku akan menciummu jika kau berani meneruskannya."

"Tidak, dengarkan. Setelah itu kau akan—"

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak bercanda."

"—pergi menjauh."

Jongin meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo. Walaupun sedikit terlambat, ia ingin menelan seluruh kalimat Kyungsoo bulat-bulat. Entah mengapa Jongin tidak suka mendengarnya—gagasan bahwa suatu saat ia akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo—ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

" _For heaven's sake_ , Kyungsoo," Desah Jongin di sela-sela ciuman tanpa ingin berhenti menautkan bibirnya pada bibir lelaki yang mencengkram ujung jaketnya kuat, " _Stop overthinking_."

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi. Sibuk membalas ciuman Jongin serta mengkaramkan perahu emosinya. Kakinya semakin berjinjit untuk memperdalam, jemarinya berjingkat menuju wajah Jongin, sementara lambat laun ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Namun ia terpaksa melepaskan diri buru-buru ketika pandangannya menangkap seorang petugas keamanan sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

" _Shit._ Kai, _run_!"

"What—"

Jongin menoleh, ingin mengetahui penyebab mengapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkannya. Matanya menemukan apa yang Kyungsoo lihat. Ia hendak memungut sepatunya, tetapi petugas keamanan itu semakin dekat sehingga Jongin hanya bisa mengumpat kemudian berlari menyusul Kyungsoo.

" _Why is he chasing us_?!" Teriak Jongin.

" _I don't have a damn clue_!" Sahut Kyungsoo selagi ia mempercepat langkah. "Mungkin ada semacam larangan berpacaran di taman itu?!"

Keduanya menukik bersamaan untuk keluar dari pintu taman, telapak kaki Jongin tidak lagi berbenturan dengan rumput melainkan _paving block_ trotoar dan ia memaki keras karena menyetujui Kyungsoo untuk melepas sepatunya, " _Fuck_! _It hurts_! _Fuck you_ , Kyungsoo! _I fucking hate you_!"

Derai tawa Kyungsoo merambat ke pendengaran Jongin, sedangkan wajah lelaki itu memancarkan binar yang bisa menjadi alasan bintang enggan muncul malam ini.

Mengesampingkan itu, Jongin melongok ke belakang. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega begitu melihat sang petugas keamanan telah lenyap dari pandangan. Tangannya menggapai Kyungsoo yang masih berlari, secepatnya menarik lelaki untuk berhenti.

" _He's gone_." Tutur Jongin.

Kyungsoo menumpukan salah satu tangannya ke lutut. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, memasok udara ke paru-parunya yang terasa kosong. Ia mencoba meluruskan punggungnya, namun gerakannya tertahan oleh tangan Jongin yang masih menggenggam lengannya.

Keduanya bersitatap, mengizinkan hening untuk menyusup sementara. Kemudian tanpa pertukaran kata apapun, Jongin menurunkan genggamannya hingga jari mereka saling bersentuhan. Sementara, Kyungsoo melanjutkan dengan menautkan jarinya di antara sela-sela jari Jongin.

Mereka saling membuang muka dalam keadaan bersemu hebat.

Jongin berpura-pura terbatuk, sebuah usaha untuk menetralkan suaranya yang mungkin gemetar. "Kurasa," Berdeham beberapa kali, "Kurasa ini bukan kencan yang romantis. Aku akan memperbaikinya pada kesempatan lain."

"Oh?" Kyungsoo bersumpah ia hampir memekik. "Okay."

" _And_ Jongin."

"Maksudmu?"

Jongin menoleh, menambatkan tatapan mereka. Kyungsoo menemukan teduh musim gugur lagi di kedua mata lelaki itu.

"Panggil aku Jongin."

* * *

 **DISORDER: TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

.

 **Author's Note**

Yampun, aku ga nyangka ini udah ga update hampir sebulan ;_; maafkan daku. Untungnya kalian terbaik, ga ngomel atau nodong buat update.  
Tambah sayang deh.

Ini chapter pendek-pendek karena aku lagi sibuk banget sama kerjaan baru. Jadi maafin ya kalo kalian ga puas. Update kali ini juga cuma gini doang walaupun udah ketunda lama. huhuhuhu. Don't hate me, plz.

AND! I have an Instagram account!  
Follow **shervlm** :) **  
**I mainly post about kaisoo (what do you expect from me, tbh?), poems, movies, and maybe some selfies (once in a blue moon, lol). Nanti aku juga bakal post mural buatannya Jongin biar kalian ada gambaran.

 **XOXO**

 **Sher.**

ps. To huang zi kyungsoo: i've replied your pm. kamu ngirim dua kali dan aku udah bales semua. Atau balesan aku belum masuk? :(


	4. Dispel

**.**

 **A CERTAIN ROMANCE**

 **"** _Let's embrace the point of no return_ **"**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR  
** DISPEL

* * *

Jika saja Jongin tidak menemukan nama Do Kyungsoo di daftar panggilan teleponnya, ia mungkin akan menganggap bahwa kencan Sabtu kemarin merupakan rekayasa dari bunga tidurnya.

Sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin terasa seperti ilusi. Jongin hanya menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai orang asing sebelumnya, kemudian pada hari berikutnya lelaki itu menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang mampu menarik senyumnya tepat ketika ia membuka mata.

Mereka bertukar nomor telepon ketika berpisah jalan. Jongin membuka percakapan dengan _siapa tahu kau memberiku nomor telepon palsu_ saat ia menghubungi Kyungsoo sepuluh menit setelah ia tiba di rumah—yang kemudian berlanjut menjadi percakapan panjang hingga jam tiga pagi, mengizinkan Jongin untuk mendengar suara parau Kyungsoo ketika lelaki itu mengantuk.

Meskipun begitu, keduanya bersikap seperti tidak mengenal ketika berada di sekolah.

Mengabaikan keberadaan satu sama lain pada jarak yang minim, menjauhkan tiap atensi yang mungkin mereka dapatkan jika seseorang mengetahui hubungan yang terjalin di antara mereka.

Namun batasan itu terkadang terlanggar tanpa diduga.

Setiap kali mereka bersilang jalan, entah di lorong atau pintu masuk sekolah, Jongin selalu sengaja mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam saku, sementara Kyungsoo memperlambat langkah. Mereka membiarkan jemari mereka saling menggenggam sejenak, beberapa detik, kemudian lepas—dan siapa sangka, tindakan sesederhana itu mampu menciptakan senyum bodoh yang sukar hilang dari wajah keduanya.

Jika adrenalin keduanya terpacu lebih liar, mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang di salah satu kubikel toilet. Menguncinya dari dalam, tidak menghiraukan ketukan bertubi maupun distraksi lain selagi mereka bertukar berciuman panas. Punggung Kyungsoo beradu dengan pintu kubikel, tangan Jongin berkelana meraba bagian apapun pada tubuh lelaki itu hingga bibir mereka bengkak dan jejak saliva tercetak dimana-mana.

Kontak fisik, pada kenyataanya bertindak seperti narkotik.

Kabut candu yang menyelimuti mereka menebal seiring setiap sentuh juga rangsang yang mereka bagi. Mereka mulai berciuman tanpa kenal tempat. Di lorong sekolah yang sepi, di balik pintu loker ketika tidak ada sepasang matapun melihat, di tengah pelajaran berlangsung lewat beberapa pesan singkat sebelum keduanya beranjak bersama dari kelas masing-masing dan berakhir dengan tubuh menempel, lidah bermain di mulut satu sama lain, dan kejantanan saling menggesek.

Melupakan menit yang berganti, apa yang berawal dari ciuman biasanya berubah menjadi tubuh yang menyatu. Peluh mereka berjatuhan seiring gerakan serampangan yang kotor. Erangan keduanya menggema, memantul pada dinding berseling dua nama yang terus bersahutan.

Hasrat yang bergelora, bara yang tersulut—permasalahannya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu bagaimana cara menjinakkan api yang mungkin datang menghampiri.

-[-][-][-]-

Kyungsoo sangat, _sangat_ menghargai usaha Jongin dalam menepati janjinya untuk membayar kencan romantis mereka yang gagal. Ia hampir mati terbahak ketika lelaki itu menjemputnya menggunakan mobil, menurunkan kaca jendela serendah mungkin kemudian berdecak menggoda, " _How about a ride, hot stuff_?"

Kyungsoo memapatkan mulutnya untuk meredam tawa. "Ah, aku minta maaf." Keluhnya merajuk. "Orang tuaku tidak mengizinkanku untuk menerima tawaran dari orang asing."

" _Aw, too bad. I have candies right here_."

" _Candies_?" Kyungsoo pura-pura besorak riang seperti anak kecil polos yang baru saja terhasut. " _I love candies_ , _old pervert uncle_!"

Dengan itu, ia membuka pintu mobil dan segera disambut oleh gelakan menggema khas Jongin. Lelaki itu tidak mengenakan luaran malam ini, sesuatu yang sedikit ganjil karena Kyungsoo biasa melihat Jongin dalam balutan jaket maupun _coat_. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengelak bahwa Jongin _mungkin_ telah membuat rencana spesial untuknya.

"Jadi, kemana kita pergi?" Tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

Jongin menarik seringai kecil. Lelaki itu melajukan mobilnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Rencana Jongin—Kyungsoo seratus persen yakin adalah seperti ini; _Drive Night_ , menyaksikan film menarik lewat layar lebar dari dalam mobil berseling _popcorn_ , _nachos_ , jari bermentega, lelehan keju di bibir serta obrolan singkat yang hangat.

Namun, hal itu ternyata sulit dilakukan ketika tangan mereka tidak dapat berhenti untuk menyentuh satu sama lain.

Selama film berlangsung, Kyungsoo tidak duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi, Jongin tidak duduk di tempat lelaki itu seharusnya duduk, mereka justru berdesakan di bangku belakang sembari berbagi peluh dan desah.

Kyungsoo bernafas berat. Kakinya terlipat di atas bangku, sementara kepala Jongin terkubur di antara kedua pahanya. Lidah lelaki itu menjilati bagian masuknya, terkadang lembut, terkadang kasar, terkadang dengan tusukan yang membuatnya memekik.

Jemari Kyungsoo bermain di rambut Jongin. Meminta lelaki itu untuk berhenti menggodanya karena ia merasa perlakuan Jongin tidak memenuhi hasratnya.

Tetapi bibir lelaki itu semakin menjelajah. Ke bagian dalam pahanya, meninggalkan bekas gigitan di sana sebelum beranjak naik. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, milik Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berada di dalam mulut Jongin. Telunjuk lelaki itu mempersiapkan bagian bawahnya, masuk dengan perlahan, kemudian menghujam.

Rangsangan yang Kyungsoo terima membuat otaknya beku. Ia melenguh pelan, mengucapkan pinta yang terdengar parau. " _A-Ah, too much._ Jo- _Ah_ , Jongin— _"_

Kalimat Kyungsoo justru mendorong Jongin untuk memasukkan kedua jarinya masuk bersamaan, mulut lelaki itu menghisap milik Kyungsoo kuat. Kyungsoo menahan jeritannya. Ia masih belum memahami mengapa Jongin selalu bertindak lebih liar setiap kali ia mendesahkan nama asli lelaki itu.

Detik selanjutnya, Jongin mengganti posisi mereka. Lelaki itu menempatkan diri di belakang Kyungsoo, sedang wajah Kyungsoo menempel pada jendela mobil. Ia dapat melihat mobil lain yang berada di sekitar mereka dan pikirannya menduga apakah orang-orang di dalam mobil itu tengah melihat ke arahnya.

Menebak apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya, Jongin menegakkan dagunya agar wajahnya terekspos sempurna dari luar jendela.

" _Show 'em what kind of face you make when you're getting fucked_."

Kyungsoo merasakan kejantanan Jongin menerobos masuk. Lelaki itu sengaja melambatkan gerakannya, seolah memancing Kyungsoo untuk memohon. Pinggangnya ditarik ke belakang, milik Jongin tertanam utuh di dalamnya. Kyungsoo berusaha kuat untuk menyangga tubuhnya sendiri. Titik sensitifnya tersentuh, namun tidak dengan cara yang ia inginkan.

" _More, please_." Rintih Kyungsoo sambil menengok. Ia tercekat dengan apa yang ia lihat. Mata Jongin menyiratkan kekuasaan yang tamak. Lelaki itu menyeringai puas ketika Kyungsoo kembali berucap, " _Please_."

Jongin menghujam. Menghantamkan tubuh mereka dengan kasar, mengayunkan Kyungsoo ke depan dan belakang tanpa mempedulikan mobilnya yang mulai bergoyang. Ia tahu orang lain akan memaklumi gairah muda yang terkadang meledak—dan ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya yang dapat membuat Kyungsoo menjadi kacau.

Emosi Kyungsoo terkapar dimana-mana.

Tidak ada lagi pengendalian. Tidak ada lagi topeng. Tidak ada lagi batas.

Menerima hujaman Jongin, ia tidak kuasa lagi menopang tubuhnya. Pipinya kini menempel datar di jendela mobil. Lututnya menggesek bahan kulit bangku mobil. Ia mendesahkan nama lelaki itu berkali-kali. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering, namun ia tidak bisa berhenti.

Jongin tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk untuk menghindari hantaman dengan atap mobil. Pada posisi ini, milik Jongin terasa lebih dalam. Menghantam titik sensitifnya tanpa ampun hingga ia kehabisan nafas.

Jari Jongin menggenggam miliknya. Bibir lelaki itu mendaratkan ciuman bertubi serta gigitan di leher Kyungsoo. Kemudian—tanpa sebab, gerakan Jongin melemah. Temponya lambat dan sensual. Lelaki itu seakan sedang _menikmatinya_. Hembusan nafasnya meniup-niup rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berpaling, berusaha menemukan bibir Jongin. Mereka saling melumat. Menyalurkan intimasi yang senada.

Ia merasakannya—gejolak menggebu yang meningkat di dalam dadanya seirama dengan gerakan Jongin.

 _Mereka sedang bercinta._

Mungkin Jongin tidak menumpahkan kata manis. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak memerlukan penjelasan valid untuk mengetahui makna apa yang tersembunyi di balik perubahan ritme lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya, wajah mereka berhadapan. Jari Jongin mengusap halus pipinya selagi ia menumpukan tangan ke bahu lelaki itu. Memantul pelan, lalu lebih, lebih, _lebih_. Sesuatu dari dalam perut Kyungsoo bergejolak, ia membenamkan wajahnya ke cerukan leher Jongin sebelum bergerak lebih keras.

Jongin membalas gerakannya. Lelaki itu mendorong kejantanannya kuat hingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan klimaksnya.

Masih berselimut kenikmatan, Kyungsoo menjilati bibir Jongin sambil berbisik rendah, " _Want your come_."

Jongin mengerang. Bisikan itu membuatnya menghentikan gerakan. Ia membaringkan Kyungsoo, menghimpit lelaki itu hingga tubunya hampir terlipat menjadi dua. Jongin menyentakkan tubuh mereka, miliknya dijepit sempurna oleh Kyungsoo dan ia tidak bisa membendung gairahnya.

Ia kembali menghujam sembari mengagumi tiap desah yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo. Tepat ketika puncaknya hendak menjemput, Jongin menarik kejantanannya. Ia memompanya beberapa kali sebelum mengarahkan miliknya ke mulut Kyungsoo.

Bibir lelaki itu terbuka lebar, matanya sedikit terpejam saat cairan Jongin akhirnya memenuhi mulutnya. Sedang Kyungsoo berusaha menelan cairannya, Jongin terjatuh di atas tubuh lelaki itu. Ia menciumi pipi Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki itu terkikik di dekapannya.

" _The movie is over, pervert uncle_." Kyungsoo mengeluh sambil menusuk-nusuk dada Jongin menggunakan jari.

"Oh, ya?" Pandangan Jongin beralih untuk membuktikan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia melihat layar lebar itu telah menampilkan jajaran pemain film. Tersenyum, Jongin menyatukan hidung mereka. "Menikmatimu lebih menyenangkan. Aku bisa apa?"

Kyungsoo bersemu di bawahnya, pelupuk lelaki itu setengah tertutup karena lelah dan kantuk. Setengah hati, Jongin bangkit dari posisinya. Ia memungut pakaian Kyungsoo, kemudian menyelimuti lelaki itu.

"Aku rasa kita sebaiknya pulang."

"Mm." Gumam Kyungsoo yang meringkuk dalam posisi nyaman.

Jongin mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. Ia menjalankan mesin mobilnya untuk keluar dari _venue_. Selama perjalanan ia berkali-kali melirik wajah damai Kyungsoo dari _rear-view mirror_. Jarak tempuh yang jauh terasa begitu singkat baginya. Hatinya sedikit mencelos saat ia memberhentikan mobilnya di depan tempat tinggal lelaki itu.

Jongin membangunkan Kyungsoo, namun lelaki itu memberengut, menggelayut di lehernya sambil berkata, " _Can't walk. Too tired._ "

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin mengernyit sejenak. Lelaki itu seakan berpikir keras apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lalu setelah detik berlalu, sepasang lengan memapahnya dalam dekapan. Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Jongin, menikmati aroma maskulin khas yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu setiap mereka selesai melakukan sesi permainan.

Ia sedikit terkikik ketika Jongin berusaha membuka pintu rumahnya dengan susah payah. Pandangan lelaki itu menyisir bagian rumahnya sekilas, mungkin sembari perlahan menyadari bahwa ia tinggal sendiri. Setelah menebak dengan benar di mana ruang tidurnya, Jongin membaringkannya ke tempat tidur.

Energi yang terkuras menyebabkan Kyungsoo segera tertidur tanpa mengetahui bahwa jarinya menggenggam Jongin kuat—yang secara tidak langsung juga sebuah permintaan agar lelaki itu tetap tinggal.

Ia tertidur pulas.

Namun saat tengah malam menyapa, samar-samar Kyungsoo melihat Jongin tengah menyusuri barang-barang yang berada di ruang tidurnya. Bibir lelaki itu mengulas senyum simpul, punggungnya membungkuk memindai foto masa kecil Kyungsoo yang berada di bagian paling atas rak buku.

Entah mengapa, tepat kala itu Kyungsoo tahu bahwa hatinya telah jatuh.

Jengkal demi jengkal.

Bagian demi bagian.

Sedikit demi sedikit—kemudian lama-lama membukit.

-[-][-][-]-

 _Sesuatu_.

Jongin merasakan sesuatu.

Rasanya seperti berada di bawah pengaruh obat terlarang, dua puluh empat jam tanpa henti. Kombinasi acak yang aneh—bahagia, gembira, lepas, bebas bergantian merasuki kinerja otaknya. Ia mulai sering mendengarkan lagu berirama riang, bibirnya kadang tertarik tanpa sebab, dan inspirasi menyerbunya seperti gerombolan lebah.

Beberapa malam terakhir, Jongin selalu mengurung diri di ruang tidurnya. Menggoreskan sketsa demi sketsa ke dinding ruangan sesuai kemana intuisinya mengarah. Mengayunkan kuas dengan polesan lembut dibantu sinar ultraviolet sebagai penerangan utama.

Jemarinya seolah berdansa tanpa perintah.

Jongin tidak memiliki kuasa untuk mengakhirinya. Adakalanya, ia melewatkan waktu makan malam. Memilih meladeni tumpahan inspirasinya yang tidak terkendali. Jam tidurnya pun berubah berantakan karena tubuhnya menolak isyarat kelelahan dalam bentuk apapun.

Suara ketukan di pintu menyeret Jongin keluar dari alam imajinasinya. Ia buru-buru bangkit menyalakan lampu sebelum membuka pintu.

Dua sosok dengan senyum terlalu lebar menyambutnya. Lelaki yang lebih kecil mengangkat sekotak pizza berukuran besar hingga sejajar dengan wajah Jongin kemudian memekik riang—menggunakan aksen Jerman yang gagal, " _Gute nacht, my dear son_!"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Ia telah memprediksinya jauh-jauh hari. Ibunya yang kelewat gelisah pasti mengirimkan dua mahkluk ini sebagai senjata utama.

" _I am not your son,_ Baekhyun _."_ Tandas Jongin. Ia melirik bosan ke lelaki di sebelah Baekhyun kemudian menambahkan, "Katakan. Kenapa kau dan dia selalu datang dalam bentuk satu paket, Sehun?"

Sehun berkacak pinggang, alisnya mengerut dalam. " _Believe me, I still can't find the reason either._ "

Baekhyun tergelak pelan. Tanpa permisi lelaki itu menyerobot masuk ke ruang tidur Jongin. Ia sedikit ganjil karena melihat kaleng cat yang telah terbuka tetapi tidak menemukan satu gambarpun di dinding ruangan itu.

" _I thought you were working on something_." Celetuknya heran.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia merebut kotak pizza dari tangan Baekhyun kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. "Jika ibuku yang mengirimkan kalian kesini, katakan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja."

"Yeah, atau kau bisa mengatakannya langsung dengan tidak mengabaikan ibumu ketika beliau mengetuk kamar?" Sahut Sehun ketus. Ia mencomot satu potongan pizza, lalu memakannya dalam gigitan besar. "Lagipula, ada hal lebih menarik yang mendorong kami kesini."

" _We heard that you're dating_ Do Kyungsoo!" Seru Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Byun Baekhyun dan gosip merupakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Ia seharusnya menggali fakta itu terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk berteman.

Jongin berniat untuk mengabaikan Baekhyun, berpura-pura bahwa eksistensi lelaki itu hanya ada di kepalanya. Sialnya—selain gosip, ia lupa bahwa Baekhyun juga datang bersama dengan suara kedua yang bersiap mendukung argumen lelaki itu.

"Hampir seluruh isi sekolah membicarakanmu." Timpal Sehun.

Lelaki itu selalu bertindak seperti jin peliharaan Baekhyun. Jongin merasa ia tidak akan terkejut jika seseorang mengatakan bahwa Sehun ternyata tinggal di dalam botol.

"Bisakah kita berganti topik?" Balas Jongin singkat.

Baekhyun berdesis sembari mendelik. "Kai _, my son_." Ia tersenyum masam sekilas, "Kau tahu ini adalah penghasilan tambahanku."

Dengan itu, Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Jongin. Matanya mengerjap penuh harap, karena sekali ia mendapatkan konfirmasi isu ini langsung dari mulut Jongin, ia dapat menyebarkan berita itu dalam bentuk bisikan bertarif. Baekhyun yakin gadis-gadis haus gosip itu mau membayar berapapun demi mendengar bukti lanjut hubungan antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tidak alihkan perhatianmu kepada sesuatu yang lebih berguna? Park Chanyeol, misalnya." Jawab Jongin.

Menangkap nama itu, Baekhyun tersipu. Ia mendadak salah tingkah, memukul lengan Jongin kecil kemudian tergagap, "J—Jangan mengalihkan isu!"

Jongin tertawa kecil, sedikit berharap candaannya mampu membuat kedua temannya melepaskan masalah pribadinya kali ini. Namun dua pasang mata yang masih menatapnya lurus sepertinya tidak sejalan dengan pemikirannya.

" _We're not dating_." Tutur Jongin tidak acuh. " _There, I said it_."

"Tidak atau belum?"

 _Oh, Tuhan_. _Sejak kapan si sialan Sehun menjadi begitu lancang_? Keluh Jongin dalam hati.

Walaupun ia tahu jelas siapa pengaruh paling besar yang mengambil bagian dari terbentuknya kepribadian lelaki itu—seseorang yang kemudian mendesaknya lebih dengan pertanyaan, "Kau yakin?"

"Atau ini hanya alasanmu?" Sambung Sehun lagi.

"Apa kau malu?"

"Atau mungkin dia melarangmu?"

"Ataukah ini justru karena kau tidak mau terlibat dalam komitmen?"

"Oh! Apakah Kyungsoo takut kau merusak reputasinya?"

"Ah." Sehun manggut-manggut ke arah Baekhyun. "Bisa jadi."

Mereka melanjutkan dengan berbagai spekulasi yang mungkin terjadi di antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo, seakan salah satu dari orang yang keduanya bicarakan tidak berada di ruangan yang sama. Baekhyun terlihat begitu antusias dan itu membuat Jongin gerah. Dengan gerakan singkat, ia segera menyumpal mulut kedua temannya menggunakan potongan pizza.

"Kalian berisik." Ucap Jongin datar, ia memiliki keinginan kuat untuk membenturkan kepala Sehun dan Baekhyun yang masih saja berusaha bicara dengan potongan pizza di mulut mereka. "Tidak ada yang terjadi. Okay? _Knock it off_."

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun dan Sehun berhenti bicara, walaupun Jongin yakin pikiran mereka masih tenggelam dalam rasa penasaran. Jongin bukan enggan mengakui ia memiliki hubungan _lebih_ dengan Kyungsoo, tetapi ia tidak ingin menetapkan suatu label secara sepihak. Lagipula, menurutnya itu tidak penting.

Ia sama sekali tidak menangkap mengapa orang-orang membutuhkan status dalam berhubungan. Bukankah suatu persetujuan tersirat tanpa perlu deklarasi seharusnya sudah cukup?

Menepikan pendiriannya, Jongin berusaha menjadi tuan rumah yang baik. Di luar tingkah menjengkelkan dan tidak tahu diri dari kedua tamunya ini, mereka telah menyempatkan waktu untuk meladeni kekhawatiran ibunya yang berlebihan.

"Kalian mau minum?"

Baekhyun dan Sehun mengangguk bersamaan. Keduanya menatap Jongin yang beranjak meninggalkan ruang tidur dengan tatapan curiga.

Keduanya yakin ada suatu hubungan serius terjadi di antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Rumor yang beredar bukan hanya kasak-kusuk tanpa bukti. Terdapat beberapa murid yang telah menjadi saksi mata langsung—melihat Jongin sedang sibuk _memakan_ wajah Kyungsoo di depan gudang sekolah, mendengar Kyungsoo mendesahkan nama Jongin di dalam toilet, memergoki keduanya bermain mata selagi Kyungsoo mengulum pipet minumnya dengan sorot seduktif sebelum kedua lelaki itu pergi dari kafetaria dalam waktu yang hanya berselang sebentar.

Dan satu bukti yang paling kuat adalah, Seulgi mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin dengan nama aslinya.

Sedikit termangu, Baekhyun tidak sengaja mendaratkan matanya pada sebuah lampu yang tergeletak di lantai ruang tidur Jongin. Awalnya, ia mengira itu hanya lampu darurat biasa. Namun rasa ingin tahunya mendadak muncul. Ia menyalakan lampu itu, mengamati sinar biru yang dihasilkan benda tersebut sejenak sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu.

Baekhyun buru-buru menyorot sinar lampu itu ke dinding dan rahangnya seketika terbuka lebar melihat apa yang ada di dinding ruang tidur Jongin. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun dengan membabi buta. Lelaki itu menoleh, membelalak, kemudian mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

" _We are_ _not dating, my ass_." Bisik Baekhyun terpana sekaligus berang. " _That son of a bitch is so dating_ Do Kyungsoo."

Sehun tiba-tiba mendengus. Lelaki itu melipat tangan di dada sambil menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan seringai licik, " _Wanna spice this thing up_?"

* * *

 **DISPEL: TO BE COTINUED**

* * *

.

 **Author's Note**

Hi! Pertama aku mau ngucapin makasih banget, banget buat yang udah ngerekomendasiin ff aku.  
YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO MEH ;_; Me is brimming with tears ;_;  
Walaupun mungkin ini mungkin cuma ff buat kalian cuma aku seneng karena karya aku ada yang baca.

SO ONCE AGAIN THANKYOU! ME LOVE YOU.

Oh, dan mau kasih tau lagi, aku ada ig, username-nya **shervlm.** Kalo mau difollow back silahkan bilang, ga masalah :) Mau dm, atau ngerusuh di kolom komen juga ga masalah. Talk to me! I dunnot bite.

Btw, ini cerita semakin tida jelas. Syukur banget kalo ada yang masih ngikutin karena aku update-nya emang lama. Hehehe.

Saran, kritik, review, sangat amat diapresiasi.

 **XOXO**

 **Sher.**

ps. Kalo aku bikin suatu cerita yang bukan kaisoo, kira-kira kalian mau baca ga?


	5. Distraction

**.**

 **A CERTAIN ROMANCE**

 **"** _Let's embrace the point of no return_ **"**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE  
** DISTRACTION

* * *

Do Kyungsoo menyukai kuis kepribadian.

Jongin menemukan bertumpuk kertas halaman hasil sobekan dari berbagai majalah ketika ia tengah berada di ruang tidur lelaki itu tempo lalu. Ia membacanya satu per satu, meneliti bulatan asal jawaban Kyungsoo pada setiap pertanyaan dan hasil dari jawaban tersebut.

Ia merasa Kyungsoo tengah menggali dirinya sendiri. Mencari tahu bagaimana manusia dapat diukur lewat beberapa pertanyaan psikologi, kemudian disimpulkan dalam berbagai kategori—yang Jongin pikir adalah hal bodoh.

Sebab manusia bersifat abstrak dan bebas.

Menurut pengamatan Jongin, Kyungsoo selalu mendapatkan hasil berbeda dari setiap kuis yang ia coba. Suatu bukti lain bagi Jongin bahwa manusia tidak akan pernah berada pada satu titik absolut. Mereka tumbuh dan berkembang. Mereka mempelajari dan beradaptasi. Mereka baru akan berhenti ketika telah menemukan jati diri yang asli.

Kyungsoo menjawab bahwa ia telah memiliki jati diri. Lelaki itu mengatakannya ketika mereka sedang di tengah sesi belajar. Sejenak mengabaikan penat karena Jongin selalu menuntut untuk lebih tahu mengenai segala sesuatu yang ada pada Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu melanjutkan bahwa ia tidak menyukai apa yang ia temukan dari dirinya. Kyungsoo ingin membuangnya, tetapi terkadang lengah menginterupsi dan tanpa sadar ia menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Saat Jongin bertanya apa yang menjadi kelemahan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu geming. Mimiknya berubah panik dan ia segera mengalihkan topik.

Jadi, Jongin berhenti.

Do Kyungsoo menyukai belajar.

Lelaki itu tidak berbohong tentang itu. Ia belajar seperti orang gila. Bukan hanya karena untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna, melainkan juga karena rasa ingin tahunya yang tinggi. Kyungsoo menyindir Jongin sebab cara belajarnya mengindikasikan bahwa ia tidak memiliki rasa ingin tahu. Sedikit yang lelaki itu paham, ia juga memilki rasa ingin tahu—mungkin bukan dengan berbaris paragraf membosankan, melainkan pada seorang lelaki yang tengah berceloteh riang sambil bersandar di dadanya.

Do Kyungsoo menyukai musik klasik.

Bach dengan nuansa religius, Mozart dengan nada riang yang menyalurkan prinsip musik klasik murni pada tiap tekanan tutsnya, Beethoven yang menggebu seperti ombak lautan ketika badai, hingga Chopin yang romantis dan mendayu di telinga.

Do Kyungsoo menyukai seni. Atau itu yang Jongin tangkap, karena Kyungsoo selalu memintanya menggambar _tattoo_ palsu menggunakan spidol di pergelangan tangannya.

Do Kyungsoo mudah sekali tertawa, lelucon paling tidak menarik sekalipun akan membuat lelaki itu terbahak. Do Kyungsoo mengagumi kedua orangtuanya, lelaki itu selalu menceritakan tentang ayahnya yang seorang diplomat dan ibunya yang setia mendampingi beliau. Do Kyungsoo sedikit cerewet, Do Kyungsoo sangat peduli tentang kebersihan, Do Kyungsoo dapat merubah suasana hatinya dalam sepersekian detik.

Dan oh, satu lagi.

 _Do Kyungsoo is clingy._

Jongin baru menyadarinya sekarang—ketika Kyungsoo lebih memilih duduk di pangkuannya. Lelaki itu menuliskan beberapa soal tambahan untuknya, lehernya yang jenjang tepat berada pada batas pandang Jongin.

Ia melingkarkan lengannya di perut Kyungsoo, bibirnya meniup-niup tengkuk lelaki di hadapannya hingga suara gelakan terdengar tidak lama kemudian.

" _It's ticklish_!" Pekik Kyungsoo sembari berusaha menghindar.

Jongin mendekapnya lebih kuat, sementara Kyungsoo meronta ingin melepaskan diri. Lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya, alisnya bertaut dalam hingga ke pangkal hidung. Jongin mendapat dorongan untuk menggigit hidung Kyungsoo dan lelaki itu menjerit kesakitan.

Meredam tawanya, Jongin menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu Kyungsoo, "Beritahu aku sesuatu yang lain tentangmu."

Kyungsoo mendesah panjang, lelaki itu sepertinya mulai lelah dengan tuntutan Jongin yang selalu sama. "Kau sudah cukup banyak tahu, Jongin."

 _Jongin_.

Ada sensasi menyenangkan yang mengisi hatinya setiap kali Kyungsoo menyebutkan namanya. Ia masih belum memahami dimana letak kebahagiaan itu berasal.

" _Seriuslah sedikit_." Gerutu Kyungsoo. "Aku akan sedikit sibuk beberapa minggu ke depan."

"Oh?" Jongin mengernyit. Sesi belajar mereka hanya tersisa beberapa hari lagi. Ia tidak tahu kegiatan apa yang akan menyibukkan Kyungsoo nantinya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kau kerjakan?"

"Ya. Mr. Kang menyukai hasil bimbinganku—terutama kepadamu. Pria tua itu memintaku untuk membimbing murid lain. Jika aku tidak salah, dia adalah salah satu temanmu."

"Temanku?"

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk antusisas. "Sehun. Kau kenal dia, kan?"

Jantung Jongin berhenti tepat ketika nama itu sampai ke pendengarannya. Sekelumit perasaan kalut mendadak hinggap di dadanya. Ia melepaskan dekapannya pada Kyungsoo lalu berdiri terlalu terburu-buru hingga kakinya tidak sengaja terantuk sisi meja.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jongin lagi hanya untuk memastikan.

"S-Sehun?" Kyungsoo berucap sedikit ragu. "Oh Sehun?" Lelaki itu memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas. "Hey, ada yang salah?"

"Tidak." Sahut Jongin cepat. "Tidak ada."

Ia menarik senyum masam sebab kekhawatirannya sungguh tidak beralasan. Separuh diri Jongin masih menganggap Kyungsoo tengah memanipulasinya. Keahlian Kyungsoo memang luar biasa, itu tidak dapat dipungkiri. Namun entah mengapa ia ingin menyerahkan kebenaran kepada waktu. Menanti mengenai apakah segala sesuatu yang terucap dari mulut Kyungsoo—termasuk perlakuan lelaki itu kepadanya hanya sebatas dusta atau sebuah kejujuran.

Karena seberapa banyakpun lelaki itu mengungkapkan sesuatu tentang dirinya—bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo tetap adalah sebuah misteri yang belum terpecahkan.

-[-][-][-]-

Siapapun yang melihat akan mengetahui bahwa Kim Jongin sedang tidak memiliki suasana hati yang baik. Lelaki itu menancapkan garpunya berkali-kali ke makan siangnya yang belum tersentuh. Matanya kosong, seolah benaknya sedang tidak berada di tempat.

Baekhyun dan Sehun mencoba mengabaikan Jongin. Mereka mengerti bahwa Jongin tidak ingin diganggu ketika ekspresinya tampak begitu keras seperti saat ini. Keduanya bahkan yakin percakapan mereka hanya lalu lalang di telinga Jongin tanpa didengar. Namun mulut keduanya segera terkunci ketika Jongin tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan ke Sehun. Sorot kosong mata lelaki itu berubah dingin dan asing.

"Do Kyungsoo," adalah kalimat pertama Jongin yang sontak membuat Sehun menelan senyum, "kau dan dia akan bertemu lagi hari ini?"

Sehun melirik Baekhyun sekilas, keduanya bersitatap dalam bahasa isyarat singkat. "Ya. Ada masalah?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, kembali berkutat dengan garpunya. "Tidak."

Sehun berdeham sejenak sembari menyingkirkan makan siang di hadapannya. "Kau serius saat mengatakan kau tidak ada apa-apa dengan dia?"

"Perlu aku ulang?"

"Tidak. Tidak." Ucap Sehun menenangkan. "Hanya saja—uh, mungkin aku butuh permisi."

Jongin menoleh sangat cepat. Baekhyun bersumpah ia tidak pernah menyaksikan Jongin bereaksi dalam jangka sependek itu.

"Untuk?"

"Oh, entahlah." Sehun mengerutkan hidung, ia tahu ia sedang bermain dalam kawasan yang bisa membuat Jongin melayangkan tinju ke arahnya kapan saja. Tetapi ini terlalu menarik. Melihat Jongin mati-matian menahan amarah adalah pertunjukan langka yang bernilai tinggi untuknya. " _He's pretty cute_. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku—hm, bagaimana ya cara mengatakan ini dengan santun," Sehun meluruskan punggung, ekspresinya bisa dikatakan arogan luar biasa, "ingin _mencicipinya_?"

Baekhyun menangkap Jongin menggertakkan gigi. Genggaman lelaki itu tampak menguat sementara urat di pelipisnya mengindikasikan bahwa ia dapat meledak detik ini juga.

"Hey, kau baik?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir, walaupun itu hanya kepura-puraan karena ia berada di pihak yang sama dengan Sehun kali ini. "Wajahmu seperti mendidih."

"Nama Do Kyungsoo membuat telingaku sakit." Tukas Jongin pendek—yang justru semakin membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun berbagi seringai licik dalam diam.

Seakan belum cukup, Sehun bahkan memiliki nyali untuk membalas, "Kau yang memulai pembicaraan mengenai dia, Kai."

Kalimat Sehun sukses menyulut emosi Jongin. Baekhyun menatap lelaki yang kini tengah berdiri dengan mimik gusar, bersiap melenggang pergi dari tempat mereka bercakap. Makanan di mejanya terbengkalai dengan bekas tusukan. Garpu yang tadinya menancap pada makanan itu kini teracung menantang ke arah Sehun sementara pemilikinya berdesis dengki, " _You fucker_."

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun sambil melihat Jongin berlalu. Ia menatap punggung lelaki yang tampak berjalan terlampau tergesa kemudian menggumam, "Menurutmu kita keterlaluan?"

Sehun melirik Baekhyun datar, sedikit mengernyit heran karena pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulut orang yang sama yang berteriak meminta Chanyeol—si kapten tim basket yang sepertinya rela mati demi Baekhyun—untuk enyah ketika mereka bersilang jalan.

Keduanya bersitatap sejenak sebelum mendadak terbahak bersamaan dengan suara _pffft_ mengejek yang keras.

-[-][-][-]-

Apa yang paling Kyungsoo benci dalam menjadi manusia adalah; kelemahan.

Ia memiliki senjata pribadi untuk melawan dunia, mencacahnya dalam bentuk kepribadian berupa yang sekiranya bisa memudahkan setiap persoalan yang ia hadapi. Ia menguasainya dengan baik—ibarat tingkat kemampuan, Kyungsoo yakin ia menempati puncak teratas dalam keahlian itu. Sialnya, hal ini tidak menghindarinya dari cela. Kelemahannya masih ada di sana. Mengendap di palung terdalam dan terkadang melompat ke permukaan tanpa ia sadari.

 _Rasa nyaman_.

Kenyamanan adalah musuh utama.

Do Kyungsoo bukan manusia mandiri. Ia lemah, ia perajuk, ia mudah panik, ia sangat bergantung pada orang lain yang menurutnya memberikan bentuk perlindungan, ia tidak mudah mencurahkan perhatian kepada seseorang yang tidak berarti dalam hidupnya, ia masih merupakan manusia kompetitif yang rakus dan akan selalu begitu.

Ia menyadari bahwa Jongin mulai melihat sisi aslinya—alasan ini membuatnya diliputi rasa was-was tanpa henti.

Sebab lelaki itu menjauh. Ia merasakannya, jelas dan nyata. Percakapan tengah malam mereka yang dulu berganti dengan suara hening Jongin—pikiran lelaki itu tampaknya tidak bertempat pada masa sekarang. Sesi belajar mereka yang habis membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan untuk menemukan Jongin, terkadang ketika pandangan mereka tertambat, lelaki itu bahkan tidak mengacuhkannya.

Semua hal manis mendadak lenyap dan Kyungsoo menyalahkan _dirinya_.

Tenggelam dalam benaknya, Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ketika merasakan seseorang menyambar lengannya kemudian menyeretnya menjauh dari koridor utama sekolah. Ia menoleh hanya untuk dipertemukan dengan sosok Jongin yang terlihat kacau.

Lelaki itu melepaskan cengkramannya di lengan Kyungsoo saat mereka telah tiba di tempat yang lebih sepi. Kyungsoo terpaku, sementara Jongin meloloskan nafas panjang sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Penglihatan Jongin seolah sedang meneliti, mencari sesuatu yang Kyungsoo tidak bisa terka dengan nalar.

Jemari Jongin tiba-tiba menyusup ke pinggang Kyungsoo, bibir lelaki itu menempel di cuping telinganya saat mengucapkan, " _What should I do_ , Kyungsoo?"

Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo, mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman panjang. Entah berasal darimana, Kyungsoo mencecap keraguan pada ciuman Jongin.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kyungsoo?" Ulang lelaki itu dengan nada pahit. "Jika kau membuatku takut, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tidak mengerti, Kyungsoo menjawab, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau," Kata Jongin lagi, " _Kau membuatku takut_."

-[-][-][-]-

Sehun bertingkah semacam keparat.

Lelaki itu meracau mengenai Kyungsoo seolah mereka telah berteman lama. Jongin hanya bisa bungkam dan mendengarkan, karena si keparat nomor dua Byun Baekhyun tampaknya enggan untuk menjatuhkan topik mengenai Do Kyungsoo.

Telinganya panas. Jongin mengumpat setiap kosakata buruk dalam kepalanya untuk menyumpahi Sehun serta rencana blak-blakan lelaki itu demi mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Apa yang lebih buruk adalah, dari rentetan kalimat Sehun, Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo menanggapi setiap rayuan lelaki itu.

Entah Kyungsoo tengah bersikap santun atau ia memang menyukai perlakuan Sehun kepadanya, Jongin tidak bisa menebak karena ia tidak tahu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang bagaimana Do Kyungsoo bersikap di luar hubung—

Oh, sial. Ia bahkan tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjabarkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka.

 _Si aktor keparat dan bakat akting sialannya itu_. Maki Jongin kesal.

Iya, semua orang berubah menjadi keparat bagi Jongin.

Mungkin itu adalah efek samping jika kau merampas kebahagiaan seseorang tanpa aba-aba.

Selagi Jongin merasa ia semakin mengenal Kyungsoo, Sehun menyodorkan kenyataan berbeda kepadanya. Ibarat tarik tambang, perasaan Jongin ditarik ulur sedemikian rupa hingga ia berada pada titik jenuh yang memaksanya berharap agar tambang itu putus sekalian saja.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, sahabatnya menebarkan bumbu-bumbu konflik di antara ia dan Kyungsoo. Sehun seolah sedang berperang melawan _cupid_ yang telah melesatkan panah ke jantung keduanya. Lelaki itu memaparkan kenyataan palsu mengenai Kyungsoo yang merespon terhadap rayuannya padahal pertemuan mereka hanya murni berfokus pada pelajaran.

Toh, Jongin terlalu buta untuk memahaminya.

Ia tidak meminta konfirmasi dari Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo hanya menyalahkan diri sendiri akibat dari perilaku Jongin yang berubah.

Dan Jongin _benar-benar_ buta.

Ia dibasuh perasaan tidak menentu ketika melihat Kyungsoo berjalan bersama Sehun. Sahabatnya bahkan dengan kasual melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Kyungsoo.

Tatapan terkejut Kyungsoo bertemu dengan tatapan tegas Jongin dan Jongin mengisyaratkan keterkejutan Kyungsoo sebagai bentuk rasa bersalah karena lelaki itu telah tertangkap basah. Marah, Jongin menyambar entah lengan siapa yang melintas di koridor.

Ia berbalik badan untuk pergi selagi menyematkan jemarinya ke pinggang kurus—yang ternyata milik Taemin. Kyungsoo membelalak menatap Jongin yang tersenyum genit ke arah Taemin. Nafasnya memburu, dadanya naik turun terisi cemburu.

Kekacauan yang sempurna, api yang berubah semakin nyala—Sehun tertawa bahagia.

-[-][-][-]-

Do Kyungsoo menunduk, menatap tajam meja yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kegelisahannya. Keningnya berkerut dalam, mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terlintas—dan terus menerus terlintas di dalam otaknya.

Walaupun suasana kelas begitu hening karena pelajaran tengah berlangsung, kegaduhan di kepala Kyungsoo menghambatnya untuk berpikir jernih. Apa yang barusan terjadi? Apakah ini suatu kalimat tidak langsung bahwa Jongin sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi? Apakah ia salah menafsirkan bentuk perhatian yang lelaki itu curahkan padanya selama ini?

Kyungsoo kehabisan cara untuk menenangkan diri.

Di luar kesadarannya, ia berdiri tegak. Memindahkan atensi seluruh kelas dengan suara bangkunya yang jatuh karena gerakan mendadaknya. Mengabaikan pasang mata yang menatap heran, Kyungsoo berderap keluar dari kelas, sepenuhnya tutup telinga pada teriakan guru wanita yang memanggil namanya.

Kyungsoo berlari menuju ke ruang kelas lain dengan langkah panjang. Ia menarik gagang pintu kelas itu kemudian menghentakkanya kasar hingga menghasilkan debum yang menggaung. Pasang mata kembali tertuju padanya—ekspresi mereka sama, hanya berbeda tempat.

Terengah, Kyungsoo masih sempat mengacungkan telunjuknya kepada Mr. Choi yang tengah mengajar sebagai isyarat agar pria itu tetap bungkam. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangan ke siapapun selain subjek yang melecut tindakan kurang ajarnya kali ini.

Sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo mendesis—dengan nada tipis menyengat yang sarat akan kebencian, " _You_."

* * *

 **DISTRACTION: TO BE COTINUED**

* * *

.

 **Author's Note**

Who said this story only gonna be 3-4 chaps. Slap that bitch for me, will ya?

Kelamaan ya, update-nya? Iya, maaf ;_; Masih sayang kan tapi sama aku?

SAYANG-SAYANGNYA AKU KALIAN TUH INSECURE BANGET SIH SAMA AKU.  
Maksud aku mau nulis selain kaisoo kemarin tuh nulis cerita di luar EXO alias cerita aku sendiri.  
DA AKU MANA BISA GA SAYANG SAMA KAISOO, APALAGI SAMPE TUKER KE PAIRING KAI/SOO YANG LAIN.

Btw, mau curhat. Aku akhir-akhir ini sedikit lebih sibuk. Tebak karena apa!

(eh, kalian ga bisa jawab ding ya)

Jadi, ceritanya aku dan para author gemay lain lagi nyiapin suatu project buat Kaisoo Day.  
Dimana author dan reader bisa sama-sama bisa terlibat dalam project ini.  
Aku belum bisa reveal sekarang project ini jelasnya gimana, tapiiiii menurut aku sih project ini seru banget! :3

SO PLEASE ANTICIPATE IT GUYS!

DAN POKONYA AKU PENGEN KALIAN SEMUA IKUT PARTISIPASI DI PROJECT INI.  
AKU GAMAU UPDATE KALO GA DI OKE-IN. MUAHAHAHAHA.

 **XOXO**

 **Sher.**


	6. Disolve

**.**

 **A CERTAIN ROMANCE**

 **"** _Let's embrace the point of no return_ **"**

 **.  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX  
** DISOLVE

* * *

Rasa malas Jongin runtuh dalam sekejap, pandangan yang tadinya melanglang kini terkunci pada sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

Kyungsoo terlihat berantakan, matanya menyala dengan amarah.

Desisan mengancam yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo tidak diragukan lagi tertuju untuknya. Hal itu semakin diperjelas ketika Kyungsoo berjalan menghampirinya tanpa menaruh peduli pada siapapun yang berada di dalam ruang kelas.

Jemari lelaki itu mencengkram lengannya, kemudian menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan diiringi bisik penuh tanya dari para murid serta mulut menganga Mr. Choi. Ia akan mendapat masalah setelah ini, Jongin yakin sekali. Namun, bukan perkara itu yang memusingkannya—ia sudah terlampau biasa menghadapi hukuman.

Melainkan Kyungsoo.

Catatan pelanggaran lelaki itu bersih tanpa noda. Ia tidak pernah tertangkap melanggar peraturan sekolah apapun bahkan sekecil denda untuk buku perpustakaan yang terlewat tanggal peminjamannya.

Jongin tidak sempat berspekulasi lebih mengenai apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kyungsoo nantinya, karena lelaki itu mendadak melepaskan tangannya dengan sentakan kuat sambil melayangkan pertanyaan yang seketika membuat kepalanya nyeri.

"Kau mempermainkanku?"

 _Konyol sekali_.

Bukankah justru lelaki ini yang tengah mempermainkannya?

"Apa ini adalah salah satu cara agar kau bisa menghancurkanku perlahan?" Lanjut Kyungsoo menuntut. "Kau sengaja merancang ini? Mengelabuhiku dengan menjejalkan kata-kata manis hanya untuk merusak reputasiku?"

"Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan!"

Jongin tidak mengerti apa kaitan antara pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan tindakannya. Itu seperti dua hal yang kontras berbeda. Ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama—dengan mudah beralih ke orang lain tanpa menggubris apa yang telah mereka lalui, bukan menghancurkan atau entah permasalahan sialan apapun yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan reputasimu!" Seru Jongin berang. "Aku tertarik untuk mengenalmu. Aku tertarik untuk mengetahui kau tanpa mulut perantara. Aku—" Jongin menekankan kata berikutnya dengan suara berat yang menggigit, "— _tertarik denganmu_."

Kyungsoo termangu, suara lelaki itu serak saat mengucapkan, "Kau sudah sangat mengenalku, bagian mana lagi yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Oh, kau pasti bercanda." Jongin tertawa mencebik. "Aku bahkan tidak dapat membedakan kapan kau bersikap sebagai dirimu dan kapan kau bersikap sesuai apa yang orang lain mau dari dirimu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan—tidak setuju. "Aku hanya berhati-hati. Kau tidak tahu potensi pengaruh yang kau miliki untukku."

"Aku benci ketika kau mulai mengatakan suatu paradigma yang asing di telinga."

"Ini bukan paradigma. Ini fakta. Kau, tengah menggenggam kelemahanku."

"Hentikan!" Jongin mencengkram dagu Kyungsoo keras. Ia mulai lelah dengan segala selubung misteri yang memainkan jarak di antara mereka. "Kau membuat ini semakin rumit. Berhentilah berkata omong kosong dan beritahu aku sesuatu yang benar-benar pasti!"

Hawa mencekam yang terbentuk di sekitar mereka tidak membuat Kyungsoo mundur. Lelaki itu justru mendongak menatap Jongin, sirat matanya kelabu—abu-abu seperti kumpulan awan mendung. Tetapi bibir lelaki itu menarik senyum, lengkungan getir yang entah mengapa mencabik sebagian jiwa Jongin.

"Ah, jadi itu alasannya." Kyungsoo tertawa sumbang. "Kau tidak mempercayaiku."

"Kyung—"

"Kau, tidak mempercayai adanya _kita_."

Cengkraman Jongin melemah, ia menurunkan tangannya hingga lunglai ke sisi tubuh. "Aku— Aku takut."

"Jangan membuat alasan."

"Kau pikir aku beralasan?" Kilah Jongin gusar. "Aku tidak perlu beralasan, Kyungsoo. Jika aku ingin menyakitimu, aku akan pergi detik ini juga dan tidak menghiraukanmu lagi."

"Dan sebelumnya kau menuduhku—mengatakan bahwa _aku_ yang membuat ini semakin rumit?" Kyungsoo berteriak lantang. Keduanya saling menatap sengit. Berusaha mengurai benang kusut tanpa tahu siapa yang berhak disalahkan.

"Karena," Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya frustasi. Ia mendesah panjang, hampir tidak mampu mengatakan bagian mana yang harus ia ungkapkan pada situasi ini. Terlalu banyak alasan yang berjejalan di otaknya. Mungkin Kyungsoo benar, mungkin memang ia yang membuat ini rumit. Atau mungkin Kyungsoo salah, karena mungkin keadaan ternyata yang memaksa ini menjadi rumit. Jadi, Jongin menguapkan satu permasalahan yang paling mengganggu pikirannya, "Karena kau mengatakan aku adalah ambisimu. Tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah ambisimu terhadapku merupakan sesuatu yang harus aku hargai atau kau hanya tertarik untuk menjadikan aku salah satu eksperimen kecilmu."

"Eksperimen?" Kyungsoo memincing, intonasinya meninggi bersamaan dengan jarak lelaki itu yang mendekat seolah berusaha menantang Jongin untuk mengatakan kalimat itu lagi. "Ekspe— oh, lupakan. _You know what? Let's just agree with that._ "

Tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin menarik umpan yang salah. "Karena kau tidak memilki alasan untuk membantah?"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat telak di pipi kiri Jongin, diiringi dengan teriakan mengumpat, " _Fuck you_!"

Kyungsoo berbalik badan meninggalkan Jongin dengan langkah menggebu. Sementara itu, otak Jongin mendadak menurunkan kapasitas berpikirnya pada titik terendah.

Ia sakit hati.

Ia sakit hati, dan seseorang harus memaklumi tindakan bodoh yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

" _Or go fuck someone else_."

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. Lelaki itu menoleh dengan mulut menganga serta perih yang berceceran di wajah. Kemudian, Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang. Seluruh ekspresi lelaki itu sebelumnya surut, berganti dengan senyum yang luar biasa tulus—tidak akan ada yang bisa menemukan cacat pada aktingnya kala itu.

"Oh, _don't worry."_ Balas Kyungsoo tenang. _I will_."

Jongin jatuh terduduk. Memandang Kyungsoo yang semakin jauh sembari memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ia merasa sedang menggali lubang di dalam dadanya tanpa tahu bagaimana cara menutupnya kembali.

-[-][-][-]-

Do Kyungsoo berada pada performa terbaiknya.

Lelaki itu menabur senyum kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Menyapa setiap orang dengan panggilan ramah dan candaan basa-basi. Ia kembali menjadi sosok yang dulu. Sosok yang sulit Jongin jangkau. Sosok yang membuat Jongin berpikir bahwa kepalsuan adalah satu-satunya bayangan yang mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu, Sehun masih menyusupkan racun ke dalam pikiran Jongin. Mengatakan bahwa ia hanya berjarak setahap lagi sebelum dapat membawa Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang. Di samping Jongin yang masih dapat mengendalikan wajah terganggunya, Sehun sadar ia tengah mendorong Jongin ke tepi.

Hal itu membuatnya sedikit iba hingga ia hampir memutuskan untuk mengakhiri rencananya.

Tetapi, Baekhyun dengan cepat menginterupsi. Mengatakan bahwa, "Sebentar lagi. Biarkan Kai menyerang pandangannya sendiri terhadap komitmen. Aku yakin sebentar lagi."

Sehun menurutinya. Walaupun itu menyebabkan ia dan Jongin harus berjalan bersama tanpa percakapan. Jongin menjadi pendiam. Tingkah brengsek dan menyebalkan lelaki itu seakan lumpuh bersama pemiliknya yang dirundung bimbang.

Keduanya tengah mengambil barang di dalam loker ketika _dengan sangat kebetulan_ Kyungsoo melintas. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu segera berhenti. Bibirnya mengembang dalam senyum hangat untuk menyapa Sehun dan Jongin.

"Selamat siang, Sehun- _ssi_ , Kai- _ssi._ "

Sehun membalas sapaan Kyungsoo namun tidak dengan Jongin. Ia dapat meraba aura mencekam yang berasal dari Jongin saat Kyungsoo berbicara dengannya. Kyungsoo hanya menjelaskan mengenai pertemuan belajar mereka berikutnya, tetapi sikap dingin yang Jongin tunjukkan mengindikasikan seperti seseorang yang sedang menyaksikan teror terjadi di hadapannya.

Baekhyun benar. Bom waktu itu akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Ah, baik." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk kecil sebagai tanggapan dari jawaban Sehun untuk bertemu di ruang perpustakaan besok. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil seraya memberikan tanda perpisahan santun. Lelaki itu hendak berbalik ketika tanpa sengaja seseorang menabrak bahunya dengan keras. Kyungsoo sedikit limbung, kertas yang berada di dekapannya jatuh berhamburan ke lantai.

Jongin melemparkan tatapan menusuk ke seseorang yang menabrak Kyungsoo hingga lelaki itu ketakutan dan segera berjongkok untuk membantu Kyungsoo. Sedangkan insting alami Sehun membuat ia memalingkan mata ke bagian bawah tubuh Kyungsoo ketika lelaki itu membungkuk membelakanginya.

Perbuatan Sehun membuat tatapan mengancam Jongin berpindah ke arahnya.

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba menarik lengan Kyungsoo, hingga Kyungsoo tersentak ke belakang. Mereka berdua berpandangan sekilas dengan mata berselaput rindu yang samar sebelum Jongin memecahkan situasi menggunakan kalimat yang lebih mirip perintah daripada sebuah tawaran.

"Biar aku yang membereskannya."

Kyungsoo berjalan mundur dengan tubuh setengah membeku, mengamati Jongin yang kini memungut satu per satu kertas miliknya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa jatuh cinta bisa menanamkan perasaan semacam ini.

Perasaan senjang yang renggang meskipun jarak hanya sebatas pandang.

Menghampiri Kyungsoo, Jongin menyerahkan seluruh kertas yang sudah terkumpul. Lelaki itu berdiri di depannya dengan mata melekat ke wajah. Bibir Kyungsoo terkatup disamping pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang semakin merampas kinerja otaknya seperti seorang penyamun.

Ia meraih kertasnya dari tangan Jongin. " _Thanks_."

Jongin mengangguk pelan, tetapi tidak melepaskan genggamannya di kertas Kyungsoo.

Keduanya saling menatap dalam hening. Melupakan Sehun yang berdiri dengan kepala tergeleng kecil karena tingkah konyol mereka. Menerjemahkan arti dari pandangan masing-masing, kemudian menelannya sebagai sesuatu yang mustahil. Sebab, mereka mendapati rindu melintas dengan cara paling hati-hati—seolah sedang menahan agar rindu itu tetap diam pada tempatnya.

Hanya raungan bel sekolah yang akhirnya mampu mengisi kesadaran mereka kembali.

-[-][-][-]-

Kyungsoo berusaha meniti ingatannya kembali sebelum ia berakhir pada posisi ini—di atas ranjang Jongin, dengan tubuh membelakangi lelaki itu dan dua jari yang bergerak di dalamnya.

Apa yang dapat ia rangkai hanyalah potongan-potongan kecil adegan.

Jongin yang menunggunya di depan pintu utama sekolah. Jongin yang menggenggam tangannya kemudian membawanya berjalan. Jongin yang tidak melepaskan genggaman ketika mereka menaiki bus. Jongin yang masih tidak melepaskan genggaman ketika mereka sampai di rumah lelaki itu. Jongin yang _masih_ tidak juga melepaskan genggaman ketika lelaki itu menutup pintu ruang tidur.

Dan Jongin yang akhirnya melepaskan genggaman hanya untuk mengalihkan tangan ke tengkuknya kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan tubuh terhimpit rapat.

Setelah itu apa yang Kyungsoo ingat hanyalah memori kabur. Satu per satu pakaian berserakan di lantai juga lidah basah Jongin di setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu seolah tengah memujanya.

Bahkan pada posisi yang begitu intim seperti sekarang, bibir Jongin tidak sedetikpun lepas dari tubuhnya. Menciumi sepanjang tulang punggung, mendesahkan nafas berat di telinga hingga ia harus menunduk untuk melawan hasrat memiliki kejantanan lelaki di belakangnya untuk mendesak masuk ke dalam.

Namun, Jongin sepertinya begitu memanfaatkan waktu.

Jemari lelaki itu bermain di dalam Kyungsoo, menimbulkan decak suara kotor yang dapat mengirimkan rona ke wajah siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bibir Jongin beranjak semakin turun sebelum akhirnya menyatu untuk menambah rangsangan di bagian bawah tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kejantanan Jongin terjepit di antara kedua pahanya. Kyungsoo menggigit apa saja setiap kali milik Jongin tidak sengaja menggesek miliknya. Ia begitu ingin membuang pertikaian di antara mereka untuk sementara dan memohon agar Jongin segera mengisinya.

"Apa yang sedang kita lakukan, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo memproses pertanyaan Jongin ke otaknya dalam mode lambat. Lelaki itu seharusnya lebih tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan—lengkap dengan motif dibalik apa yang membuat mereka melakukannya. Akan tetapi pikiran itu terhapus ketika Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa pertanyaan Jongin bukan di alamatkan untuk itu.

Karena bagi seseorang yang memiliki kewaspadaan tinggi terhadap pertahanan dirinya sendiri dan seseorang yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali, mereka sama-sama kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan rasa.

Untuk mengungkapkan kata bahwa ya, kau harus mempercayaiku sebab apa yang terjadi di antara kita adalah nyata dan ya, membangun komitmen dengan orang yang kau cintai bukanlah sesuatu yang salah dan _tentu saja_ ya, kita harus berhenti memainkan permainan memusingkan ini kemudian berbicara selayaknya orang dewasa yang memiliki akal sehat.

Toh, mereka terlalu dimabuk hasrat dan nestapa—siapa yang mengira bahwa kedua formasi itu dapat menjalin ikatan gairah dalam wujud berbeda.

Jari Jongin yang bergerak di dalam Kyungsoo kini berganti dengan sesuatu yang lebih penuh. Kyungsoo mencengkram kepala ranjang Jongin sekuat tenaga. Peluhnya berjatuhan di atas bantal sementara Jongin mulai menciptakan ritme.

Hentakkan lelaki itu cepat dan beruntun seolah tidak mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk mengambil udara ke paru-parunya. Nafasnya berubah lebih berantakan ketika Jongin tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk. Lengan lelaki itu menelusup ke lipatan dalam lututnya hingga tubuh maupun kaki Kyungsoo tidak berpijak pada apapun.

Jongin mengambil kuasa penuh atas permainan kali ini.

Mengontrol irama hujaman dengan gerak pinggul serta otot lengan yang menegang untuk menyangga Kyungsoo. Bibir Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menggoda di penglihatan Jongin namun Jongin tidak memiliki nyali untuk sekedar mengecup.

Ia mengalihkan rasa frustasinya dengan menghujam lebih dalam hingga Kyungsoo menjerit. Giginya menggigit leher Kyungsoo seiring hentakkannya yang meningkat. Di dekapannya, Jongin merasakan gerakan kecil Kyungsoo yang putus asa. Kaki lelaki itu mencoba menggapai permukaan ranjang untuk mengimbangi permainan.

Jongin segera menjatuhkan dalam posisi telentang. Ia Mengangkat kedua kaki lelaki itu ke udara dan mempercepat hujamannya. Jongin selalu puas melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini—pasrah, dengan desahan tidak tertahan serta wajah sayu yang memohon.

Bayangan Sehun yang _mungkin_ dapat menyaksikan Kyungsoo berada dalam keadaan serupa membuat Jongin seketika gelap mata.

" _Don't."_ Jongin mendadak menghentakkan pinggulnya bersamaan dengan kata itu, _"Let. Him. Touch. You_."

Disamping kelabut di kepala Kyungsoo yang dihasilkan oleh gerakan Jongin, Kyungsoo masih dapat membuka mulut. "Siapa yang, _oh_ —"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus sebab Jongin tidak berhenti mengulang gerakan yang sama. Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu berkumpul di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tangannya meraih benda apa saja yang berada di dekatnya ketika sesuatu itu semakin memuncak.

Jongin sepertinya tengah berada pada fase yang sama. Lelaki itu tampak berusaha meredam klimaksnya yang sudah dekat.

" _Shit_." Lenguh Jongin seraya membungkuk untuk melekatkan tubuh mereka.

Gesekan antara tubuh Jongin dengan miliknya membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan puncaknya diiringi desahan nama Jongin yang rendah. Ia memeluk Jongin kuat, menikmati cairan yang kini membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

" _Shit, baby_." Jongin kembali mengumpat. Di antara gerakannya yang liar ia tidak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo mendadak geming setelah mendengarnya memanggil dengan sebutan itu. " _I'm cumming_."

Jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Kyungsoo sambil masih menghujam pelan. Tubuhnya bergetar pada tiap sentuhan miliknya melawan dinding Kyungsoo yang kini basah dengan cairannya.

Ketika Jongin melepaskan dekapannya, Ia melihat tatapan Kyungsoo mengarah lurus ke langit-langit. Sekilas, Kyungsoo tampak seperti mayat hidup. Berbaring dengan raut datar serta kelopak yang tidak berkedip.

Jongin tahu ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Tetapi ia tidak dapat menunjuk kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Dalam keadaan panik, Jongin buru-buru mengambil kesimpulan paling dekat yang mengantarkannya pada hari dimana ia dan Kyungsoo pertama kali berkencan. Pada hari dimana ia mengungkapkan tentang kata rayuan yang biasa ia gunakan.

Dugaan Jongin terbukti ketika Kyungsoo akhirnya menggumam dengan nada pahit. " _You called me baby_."

Kyungsoo bangkit perlahan dari posisinya, ia mendorong Jongin menjauh. Tubuhnya lelah luar biasa.

Begitu pula hatinya.

Kyungsoo sungguh menyesal. Membiarkan Kim Jongin masuk ke dalam kehidupan pribadinya adalah suatu tindakan paling bodoh. Ia seharusnya bertahan menjadi Do Kyungsoo yang dulu. Ia seharusnya mengerti bahwa membawa orang lain masuk hanya akan membuat satu-satunya bentuk pertahanan diri yang ia banggakan terkikis dengan percuma.

"Kau adalah ambisiku." Ujar Kyungsoo tanpa menolehke arah Jongin. Ia mengenakan pakaian seragamnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu seraya memungut semua barangnya yang tergeletak di lantai. "Ambisi dalam mengetahui—apakah cinta bisa berjalan selaras dengan pola pikirku yang berantakan."

Dengan kemeja yang masih terbuka dan celana terkancing asal-asalan, Kyungsoo meraih gagang pintu Jongin. Ia menelan ludah beberapa kali sebelum mampu mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada lelaki itu.

"Aku rasa cukup sampai di sini."

Kyungsoo menutup pintu ruang tidur Jongin rapat begitu pula ruang di hatinya untuk lelaki itu. Ia menunduk, menghela nafas panjang sambil memoleskan senyum malang untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Bukankah itu menyedihkan? Bagaimana kau terperangkap dengan manipulasi orang lain sementara kau selalu berpikir bahwa kaulah yang paling hebat?_

Sedikit yang Kyungsoo tahu, lelaki yang berada di dalam ruang tidur tengah memandang ke dinding yang _sekilas_ terlihat kosong.

Dibutuhkan rasa sakit pukulan yang diterimanya tadi siang, kalimat perpisahan yang menyatakan sebuah akhir, punggung Do Kyungsoo yang bergetar, serta beberapa benturan keras kening melawan dinding untuk menyadarkan lelaki itu bahwa apa yang ia rasakan bukanlah sesuatu ketakutan.

Melainkan perasaan cemburu.

Memaki pada ruang kosong yang tidak memiliki telinga, ia berbisik lemah. "Oh, _what the actual fuck,_ Kim Jongin."

* * *

 **DISOLVE: TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

.

 **Author's Note**

GUYS?

HALO?

Masih pada baca ini tidak?

(Enggak, kak update-nya kelamaan keburu bosen)

Yah, maafin dong :(

Ya, ya, ya?

Ceritanya berantakan ya? Duh, maafkan daku.  
Entar aku bayar lunas deh ya di KFF2K17 (kaya yang bisa nulis bener aja).

Ngomong-ngomong soal KFF2K17, SUDAH PADA NGUMPULIN PROMPT BELUM? :O

Aku udah dong, sekitar tiga atau empat? Sepertinya? Berharap banget ada yang ngambil walaupun sebiji. Muehehehehe.

Yuk, yuk pada ikutan!  
Cek username **KFF2K17** di FFn atau Follow IG dengan username **KFF2K17**.

Jadi kemarin yang pada teriak di kolom review, KAK, MAKASIH UDAH BERTAHAN SAMA KAISOO. KAK, KAISOO BERASA UDAH PUNAH. KAK, FF KAISOO DIKIT BANGET dan KAK KAK lain sebagainya ini kesempatan buat kalian ngeramein kaisoo lagi di FFn!

Kalau ada yang punya banyak ide cerita, kumpulin ide ceritanya. Kalau ada yang jago nulis, persiapkan diri kalian karena besok waktunya daftar untuk para penulis. Kalau yang ga punya ide dan merasa ga jago nulis, paling engga support acara ini dengan review! :3

Instruksi di buat cara-cara ikutannya sudah lengkap pokoknya kalian tinggal ngikutin.

Eniweii, masih pada mau konflik tambahan? Atau sudahi perih ini saja karena ceritanya semakin tidak jelas?

Saran, kritik, review akan teramat sangat diapresiasi!

 **XOXO**

 **Sher.**

ps. I LOVE CBX's and Lay's solo album! Please give some love for them! And don't forget to Vote EXO on Mama, streaming Monster, Lotto, Lucky One, Lose Control and Hey Mama to support them more :3


	7. Discovers

**.**

 **A CERTAIN ROMANCE**

 **"** _Let's embrace the point of no return_ **"**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN  
** DISCOVERS

* * *

Jongin memiliki tekad untuk membenahi semua kesalahan serta kekacauan yang ia buat.

Semalam suntuk, matanya terbuka lebar. Rasa kantuk tidak menghampirinya barang sedetikpun. Bahkan pada jam-jam bosannya melompat dari satu subjek pelajaran ke subjek yang lain, Jongin tidak menemukan dirinya tertidur di atas meja seperti biasa.

Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena telah menyakiti Kyungsoo dengan terang-terangan tanpa mempedulikan perasaan lelaki itu. Ia merasa rendah—karena ia tidak dapat menangkap perasaanya sendiri kepada Kyungsoo lebih awal.

Tepat ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Jongin segera berlari ke luar ruangan. Satu-satunya informasi yang ia miliki adalah Kyungsoo akan bertemu dengan Sehun hari ini di perpustakaan. Ia segera memacu langkahnya ke ruangan itu. Menerobos dengan asal lautan manusia yang berhamburan dari dalam kelas. Jongin mendengar beberapa teriakan protes karena ulahnya, namun ia tidak peduli.

Petugas perpustakaan tampak begitu terkejut ketika melihat Jongin masuk. Bukan hanya karena lelaki itu tahu bahwa Jongin tidak pernah datang ke perpustakaan, melainkan juga karena Jongin tampak seperti seseorang yang baru saja pulang dari lomba marathon.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin tanpa kata sapaan awal kepada petugas perpustakaan—yang ia yakin bernama Yixing.

Lelaki itu berkedip pelan, seolah tengah mencerna kalimat Jongin. "Do Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo."

Yixing bersedekap. Ia mengerutkan alis seolah tengah berpikir keras. Jongin hampir menarik kerah kemeja lelaki itu dan menghajarnya di tempat karena responnya yang terlalu lambat.

"Oh!" Sahut Yixing setelah beberapa detik yang menyiksa Jongin. "Dia pergi bersama Oh Sehun."

Jantung Jongin melewatkan satu detakan—dan bukan karena sesuatu yang baik. Setiap sel dalam tubuhnya mendadak dikuasai cemburu yang berlebih. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Oh Sehun jika lelaki itu berani melayangkan satu sentuhanpun pada Kyungsoo.

Melupakan protokol sosial yang berlaku, Jongin memutar langkahnya ke luar perpustakaan. Seutuhnya tidak mendengar Yixing menggerutu mengucapkan, " _No thankyou? Such a tool_."

Jongin masuk ke rumah Sehun tanpa permisi. Ia segera berlari menuju ke lantai dua tempat dimana ruang tidur Sehun berada. Jongin diliputi kebimbangan yang luar biasa. Ia takut kenyataan akan menghancurkannya setelah ini, tetapi di sisi lain ia siap menerima apapun resiko yang akan diterimanya nanti.

Dengan hentakan keras, Jongin membuka pintu ruang tidur Sehun. Nafasnya memburu ketika ia berteriak dengan intonasi menantang, "Oh Sehun!"

Kebimbangan Jongin luruh seketika saat ia melihat tidak ada Kyungsoo di ruangan itu. Apa yang ada di hadapannya justru Baekhyun yang tengah berbalik di atas kursi putar dengan pipa tembakau kosong terjepit di mulut dan kacamata hitam bertengger di pangkal hidung. Sementara Sehun berdiri di sebelah lelaki itu dengan penampilan serupa.

"' _Sup, bro_?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengedikkan dagu dengan begitu arogan.

"Baekhyun, aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main." Tandas Jongin tegas. Ia segera menghampiri Sehun yang menjadi inti tujuannya berada di ruangan ini. "Kau bawa kemana dia?"

Sehun berdecak kecewa. Jongin dapat merasakan bahwa lelaki itu tengah memutar bola mata di balik kacamata. " _Really_ , Kai? Kami sudah menyewa berbagai atribut dan kau tidak memberikan komentar sedikitpun?"

"Sehun, _I swear to God_ —"

" _Sit down, young man_." Potong Baekhyun sebelum Jongin sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Lelaki itu berdiri kemudian memaksa Jongin untuk duduk di atas kursi. Jongin menghela nafas panjang, ia melemparkan tatapan menusuk yang dapat dikatakan sia-sia karena Sehun dan Baekhyun sepertinya tengah larut dalam entah peran konyol apa yang mereka mainkan.

"Jadi," Baekhyun mencondongkan wajahnya ke Jongin. Kedua tangan lelaki itu bertumpu pada pegangan kursi. "kau sedang mencari seseorang. Apa itu benar?"

"Baekhyun," Jongin menelan kemarahan dan ketidaksabarannya sebisa mungkin. "Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin bercanda."

Sehun mendengus mencemooh. Lelaki itu membuka kacamata hitamnya dengan gaya dramatis. "Ini adalah prosedur, Kai. Jawab pertanyaan kami dan kami akan memberitahu dimana kami menyembunyikan kekasihmu."

"Dia bukan kekasihku." Sangkal Jongin cepat.

Baekhyun dan Sehun saling bersitatap hanya untuk bertukar pandangan bosan. Pada saat itu, Jongin tahu bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk segera mengakhiri ini adalah dengan menuruti alur yang kedua sahabatnya rencanakan.

"Apa yang kalian mau?"

"Sederhana." Sehun melipat tangan ke dada sebelum mulai mengitari kursi tempat Jongin duduk. "Kami hanya ingin kau mengaku dan meminta maaf karena kau telah berbohong."

"Tentang apa?"

Baekhyun menghisap pipa tembakaunya, kemudian berpura-pura mengeluarkan asap semu dari dalam mulut. "Tentang Do Kyungsoo, tentu saja."

"Sebagai pembuka aku akan mengungkapkan satu hal," Sambung Sehun. "Tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan Kyungsoo. Semua yang kau dengar kemarin hanya rekayasa."

Jongin beranjak dari posisi duduknya dengan gerakan cepat, kepalan tangannya siap untuk melayang ke arah Sehun. Namun, Sehun lebih cepat menahan bahunya hingga ia terpaksa tetap duduk di tempat.

"Tidak perlu ada kekerasan, Kim Kai." Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pipa cerutunya ke kening Jongin. "Jika kau ingin ini cepat selesai jawab pertanyaan ini dengan jujur."

Sehun memutar kursi yang diduduki Jongin hingga kini keduanya berhadapan. Jongin memijat pangkal hidungnya kuat, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mendorong sahabatnya bertingkah dramatis seperti sekarang.

Mungkin Oh Sehun butuh kekasih.

"Kau mencintainya, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Sehun datang begitu tiba-tiba hingga Jongin tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain terkesiap di kursinya. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka bergeser ke sesuatu yang lebih serius dan menyudutkan. Jongin membetulkan posisi duduknya. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan dua pasang mata yang menuntut jawabannya.

"Mungkin." Ucap Jongin lemah. Namun kemudian dengan terburu-buru ia mengganti jawaban itu dengan, "Atau iya. Aku rasa iya."

" _Yes for what_?"

"Tentang bagaimana perasaanku terhadap—"

"Kami tidak membutuhkan jawaban yang sudah disensor." Sela Sehun protes.

Jongin menatap Sehun tajam, mencoba mencari deteksi kelakar dari ucapan lelaki itu. Tetapi nihil. Sehun sedang serius, dan entah mengapa ketika Sehun menampakkan wajah seriusnya, Jongin tahu bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar menginginkan jawaban yang valid.

"Oh, baiklah." Desah Jongin menyerah. "Aku jatuh cinta kepada Do Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun membuang senggukan pura-pura. Di depan mata Jongin dua lelaki berpelukan erat. Baekhyun mengubur wajahnya di pundak Sehun sambil mengutarakan _we did it_ berulang-ulang. Sedangkan Sehun menggangguk-angguk kecil dengan ekspresi terharu yang dibuat-buat selagi tangannya mengusap punggung Baekhyun. "Aku tahu, aku tahu."

Jongin hanya dapat tergelak kecil. Sedikit nuraninya terketuk menyaksikan drama murahan yang terjadi di hadapannya. Sebab mungkin sahabatnya merencanakan ini demi kebahagiannya. Atau entahlah, mungkin juga mereka memang ingin membuatnya menderita— _sudahkan Jongin menyebutkan bahwa mereka keparat_?

Namun sebanyak apa _premise_ kedua lelaki itu, konklusi yang sampai kepada Jongin tetap sama.

Sehun dan Baekhyun membantu meluruskan jalan pikirannya; ia sekarang memahami bagaimana cara memadamkan api.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu," celetuk Jongin. "Tetapi aku benar-benar butuh tahu dimana Kyungsoo berada."

Kedua lelaki di hadapannya berpaling menatapnya. Mata mereka mendelik menyerang. Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah menyerupai seorang pimpinan keji yang siap membunuh anak buahnya yang berkhianat.

Kembali menghisap pipa tembakaunya, Baekhyun mengedikkan dagu. " _Do it_ , Sehun."

Sehun dengan sigap mengikat tangan Jongin pada pegangan bangku. Meninggalkan Jongin yang terbengong karena kebingungan sementara tawa jahat bersahutan yang berasal dari dua sahabatnya menggaung di ruangan.

"Oh, Kai," Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundaknya seolah ia adalah anak malang yang polos. "Kita semua sudah tahu bahwa cerita ini akan berakhir bahagia."

"Tetapi tidak untukmu."

Bersama dengan itu, Jongin didorong menuju ke kamar mandi. Pintu ditutup, keran air dibuka. Kilat gunting yang ada di tangan Baekhyun membuatnya meringis. Tetapi suatu benda yang ada di tangan Sehun segera membuat keringat dinginnya mengalir.

Memiringkan kepala, Sehun menyeringai licik sambil berbisik, "Sudah siap?"

Jongin berteriak.

-[-][-][-]-

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Aku bersumpah kau akan berakhir dengan Park Chanyeol."

"Kutukan macam apa itu?" Baekhyun tergelak di antara dengung suara pengering rambut. "Aku tidak akan mungkin berakhir dengan Chanyeol. Okay? Senyumnya mengerikan dan tubuhnya terlalu tinggi untuk seleraku."

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak sebuah kutukan." Gerutu Jongin kesal. Ia memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya lewat cermin. "Dan Sehun?"

"Apa?"

"Aku bersumpah pantat yang kau banggakan itu akan menyusut hingga tipis."

Sehun memajukan bibir bawahnya, bahunya mengedik asal-asalan. "Aku minta maaf Jongin, seberapa kuatpun kutukanmu, kau tidak akan bisa melawan berkah dari Tuhan."

Mendengar itu, Jongin bersiap untuk memuntahkan makian. Namun sebelum kata pertama keluar dari mulutnya, Baekhyun menyela dengan pekikan melengking, " _And we're done_!"

Lelaki itu mengacak rambut Jongin sejenak kemudian mundur beberapa langkah. Sehun dan Baekhyun memperhatikan penampilannya dengan teliti sebelum mengangguk-angguk puas.

"Aku menyukainya." Komentar Sehun. "Kau terlihat jauh lebih _gay_."

Jongin melayangkan tinju ke dada Sehun. Ia tidak berani melihat hasil terakhir dari hukuman yang kedua sahabatnya berikan kepadanya. Jadi, ia segera menuju ke poin utama permasalahan yang sudah terlampau bertele-tele.

"Sekarang, bisakah kalian beritahu dimana Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun memandang Sehun. Tubuh lelaki itu bergerak maju mundur karena antusias. Sehun tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan tatapan ke Jongin. "Dia di ruang tidurmu."

"Ruang tidurku?"

Alis Jongin berkerut penasaran. Ia tidak mengerti rencana gila apalagi yang telah dirancang oleh dua manusia di hadapannya.

"Kami memintanya menunggumu di sana sepuluh menit lalu." Lanjut Baekhyun menjelaskan. Lelaki itu melirik Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit ditafsirkan. "Dan kami memintanya untuk tidak menyalakan penerangan."

 _Oh._

"Kalian tahu—"

"Tentang _mural_ di dinding kamarmu yang kau sembunyikan? Ya, kami tahu." Sambar Sehun.

 _Oh, Tuhan_.

"Mengapa—"

"Kami tidak mengatakannya padamu? Kemudian melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat wajahmu yang konyol seperti sekarang atau beberapa hari belakangan?" Baekhyun mendengus mencibir. "Aku rasa kau tahu jawabannya."

" _You guys are assholes_."

"Kai." Sehun menepuk pundaknya pelan, disusul Baekhyun yang melakukan hal yang sama. " _We know_."

Jongin menepis kedua tangan yang berada di pundaknya. Ia buru-buru meraih gagang pintu. Sedikit berharap jika ia berlari lebih cepat, mungkin Kyungsoo belum sempat melihat hasil karyanya. Jongin tidak ingin lelaki itu mengecapnya sebagai seseorang yang terlalu terobsesi.

Ia ingin meluruskan masalah bukan justru lebih memperkeruhnya.

Jongin bersiap untuk membanting pintu Sehun, namun tidak sebelum ia mencanangkan ancaman kepada dua lelaki yang terkikik di dalam ruangan. "Jika ini berjalan buruk, aku akan membunuh kalian."

-[-][-][-]-

Kyungsoo belum memecahkan teka-teki terkait hari ini.

Sehun membatalkan jadwal sesi belajar mereka, mengatakan bahwa ia ada sedikit urusan mendadak yang harus diselesaikan. Namun beberapa menit lalu, lelaki itu mengirimkan pesan singkat kepadanya, menuliskan bahwa ia ingin bertemu—yang mungkin tidak akan terdengar janggal, jika saja Sehun tidak memintanya menunggu di tempat tinggal seseorang.

Dan dengan tempat tinggal seseorang, yang Sehun maksud adalah tempat tinggal Jongin.

Dan dengan menunggu, yang Sehun maksud adalah di ruang tidur Jongin.

Jika itu tidak cukup janggal, perintah terakhir Sehun setidaknya seharusnya membuat Kyungsoo curiga bahwa ia mungkin akan menjadi korban pembunuhan berencana; _ketika kau nanti masuk_ , _jangan menyalakan penerangan apapun_.

Kyungsoo menyingkirkan pikiran buruknya.

Ia dengan ragu memutar gagang pintu ruang tidur Jongin. Dan tepat pada saat itu Kyungsoo menambahkan satu kejanggalan lain. Mrs. Kim memberi kunci ruang tidur Jongin kepadanya tanpa pertanyaan apapun. Entah mengapa, wanita itu juga menatapnya lebih lama kali ini, bahkan memberinya pelukan kecil selagi tersenyum tanpa arti.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak memiliki petunjuk tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ia perlahan membuka pintu ruang tidur Jongin. Kepalanya melongok sejenak untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada jebakan menantinya.

Ruangan itu tidak sepenuhnya gelap. Terdapat cahaya biru berpendar redup yang dihasilkan dari sebuah benda di sudut. Mata Kyungsoo menangkap itu sebagai lampu _ultraviolet_. Menuruti apa yang telah disampaikan Sehun, Kyungsoo melangkah masuk perlahan. Penglihatannya terfokus pada lampu _ultraviolet_ sebagai satu-satunya penerangan yang membimbingnya.

Akan tetapi, langkahnya terhenti begitu ia sampai di tengah ruangan.

Karena cahaya biru itu bukan hanya berasal dari lampu, melainkan juga dinding kamar Jongin.

Ya, dinding kamar lelaki itu bersinar.

Dengan cahaya yang bukan serta merta berbentuk bulatan asal yang dapat berfungsi sebagai lampu malam.

Itu adalah wajah Kyungsoo.

Terlukis dengan cat khusus yang menyala dalam gelap. Terbentang sepanjang tiga meter dengan ornamen bunga yang merambat. Setiap detail dari fitur wajahnya tergambar apik dan teliti. Kyungsoo dapat menemukan bentuk bibir aslinya di sana, garis alisnya yang tajam, hingga lekuk cuping telinganya.

Jongin seolah telah melekatkan tiap _centi_ wajahnya di ingatan lelaki itu.

Bibir Kyungsoo terukir dalam senyum. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar. Kyungsoo membohongi diri jika ia mengatakan bahwa perasaanya terhadap Kim Jongin telah hilang. Mungkin sedikit berhamburan di sana sini, tetapi kepingan perasaan itu tidak pernah meninggalkan hatinya.

Suara gaduh yang datang dari luar segera membuat Kyungsoo menoleh.

Tatapannya bersambut dengan Jongin. Lelaki itu berurai peluh. Aroma matahari menguar dari tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo pikir ia sangat menyukainya. Mata teduh Jongin mungkin tidak sesuai dengan sentuhan matahari, tetapi kepribadian lelaki itu lebih mencerminkan musim panas. Sedikit terik dan menyengat, tetapi menawarkan kenyamanan yang membuat seseorang ingin terus kembali.

"Hey." Sapa Jongin kikuk seraya menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Aku rasa kita perlu—"

Ucapan Jongin terdengar kabur di telinga Kyungsoo sebab penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dari Jongin ketika lelaki itu hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal darinya. "Rambutmu—"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu." Jongin melenguh panjang. " _I look like a fucking boyband member_."

Kyungsoo tergelak. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah pendek lalu menyentuh rambut Jongin yang kini berwarna abu-abu keperakan.

Tubuh Jongin membeku.

Ia sejenak mengagumi Kyungsoo dari jarak dekat—untuk yang kesekian kali. Tangannya meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang bermain di kepalanya. Masih dengan menatap Kyungsoo, Jongin mengecup pergelangan tangan lelaki itu lembut.

Mata mereka saling menjaring dan Jongin yakin ia tidak akan lagi menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan, " _I want you to be mine."_

Pupil Kyungsoo melebar.

Sedang Jongin menanti jawaban, apa yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo justru, "Kenapa?"

Meredam rasa gugup serta ketakutannya akan penolakan, Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. " _So I can act like a boyfriend and be insanely jealous no matter how ridiculous the case is?"_

"Hanya itu?"

" _Well_ ," Jongin menjilat bibir. " _That, and maybe the fact that I'm head over heels for you?"_

Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman mereka dan itu sudah cukup membuat Jongin merasakan kiamat kecil akan segera mendatanginya.

"Jongin," Ucap Kyungsoo lemah. "Aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

Kiamat kecil itu ternyata benar-benar datang.

Jongin ingin berlari keluar secepatnya dari ruangan itu. Mungkin untuk menyalahkan dirinya yang terlalu lama berpikir, mungkin untuk menyalahkan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang tidak menggali fakta mengenai status Kyungsoo sebelum merencanakan ini semua, atau mungkin ia hanya ingin berteriak hingga dadanya kosong.

Namun sebelum Jongin bisa menggerakkan kakinya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghela nafas panjang, bersiap untuk melanjutkan.

"Sayangnya dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa kita telah menjadi sepasang kekasih tanpa harus melewati pernyataan resmi." Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sekilas, terdapat canda terdeteksi di senyum kecilnya. "Tetapi tidak masalah." Lelaki itu mengalihkan penglihatannya pada mural Jongin dengan sorot terpukau. "Aku rasa dia sangat mencintaiku."

Kemudian _oh_.

Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali, memproses satu lagi misteri yang Kyungsoo simpan dalam ucapannya. Lelaki itu selalu penuh rahasia. Jongin mengerti dan Jongin akan selalu memaklumi hingga batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Ia mungkin selalu meleset dalam memprediksi Kyungsoo, tetapi untuk satu kali ini saja, Jongin berharap bahwa dugaannya tepat.

"Jadi… apa kekasih bodoh yang kau maksud, tepat pada saat ini, sedang berdiri di sampingmu?"

Jeda.

Kyungsoo berpura-pura berpikir. "Mungkin."

"O—Okay." Masih belum yakin akan jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin bertanya lagi. "Apa kekasih bodoh yang kau maksud, tepat pada saat ini, harus menciummu?"

"Tergantung." Kyungsoo menoleh. Tawa rendahnya lepas mengisi ruangan dan Jongin tidak dapat lagi mengukur seberapa dalam ia jatuh. "Tergantung dari apakah dia bisa menebak dimana dia harus menciumku."

Jongin tidak membutuhkan penjelasan lebih lanjut. Ia menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya lalu menghujani wajah lelaki itu dengan kecupan. Di kening, di pipi, di kedua mata, di ujung hidung, di sepanjang garis rahang, hingga akhirnya kecupan itu berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman panjang yang dalam di bibir.

Ketika wajah mereka menjauh, Kyungsoo terkikik seperti anak kecil. Pipi lelaki itu merah padam dan Jongin membutuhkan segenap tenaga untuk tidak menerjang Kyungsoo ke atas ranjangnya. Ia ingin menegaskan satu hal yang paling penting. Satu hal yang paling esensial.

"Jangan berubah." Jongin mengusap bibir bawah Kyungsoo menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia tidak tahu merah di pipi Kyungsoo ternyata bisa lebih merona. Oh, Tuhan. Jongin benar-benar jatuh cinta. "Aku ingin sisi Do Kyungsoo yang ini hanya menjadi milikku."

"Kau sungguh ingin memulai hubungan ini dengan deklarasi bahwa kau posesif?"

"Ya!" Jawab Jongin yakin. "Biarkan orang lain melihat Do Kyungsoo yang menyebalkan itu. Aku ingin menikmati sisi Do Kyungsoo yang ada bersamaku sekarang untuk diriku sendiri."

"Jongin—"

"Satu lagi."

"Apa?"

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo, sepenuhnya merampas nafas Kyungsoo hingga tubuh lelaki itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

" _Aku ingin terus menjadi ambisimu_."

-[-][-][-]-

Sehun menangkupkan tangan ke pantatnya sendiri berkali-kali. Ia meremas kecil, tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Ini akan terdengar mustahil." Sehun menggerutu kecil kepada Baekhyun. "Tetapi aku rasa kutukan Jongin berhasil."

Baekhyun memindahkan lollipop yang tengah ia hisap ke pipi kiri. Lelaki itu melihat bagian bawah tubuh Sehun walaupun ia tahu itu hanya formalitas karena, "Kau hanya mengada-ada."

Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih larut dalam pemikirannya serta orang-orang yang mulai melihat heran ke arah lelaki itu, Baekhyun kembali berjalan. Matanya menyisir dinding-dinding taman yang penuh dengan _mural_. Ia tahu beberapa _mural_ yang berada di sana merupakan karya Jongin.

Mengingat nama lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Sebab Jongin sama sekali tidak memberi kabar bagaimana hasil pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia sungguh tidak percaya betapa durhaka lelaki itu kepadanya—meskipun Jongin selalu menolak jika ia menganggap si bocah sialan itu seperti anak kandungnya.

Penciuman Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangkap bau cat basah. Kepalanya refleks menoleh. Langkahnya yang mendadak berhenti membuat Sehun yang tidak menaruh konsentrasi pada jalanan sontak menabraknya.

" _Ew_." Baekhyun mengerjit jijik menatap _graffiti_ yang terlihat baru saja dibuat tadi malam. Tulisan _KAISOO IS REAL_ dengan huruf kapital berwarna merah tercetak begitu menyakitkan mata di sana. "Mereka benar-benar norak."

Ia menunggu respon sindiran Sehun. Namun lelaki itu justru tampak sibuk melihat sesuatu yang lain sebelum akhinya mendongak ke arahnya. Sehun menarik lengan Baekhyun, memaksa ia menunduk dan menyejajarkan pandangan dengan apa yang lelaki itu temukan.

" _What the fuck_!" Pekik Baekhyun.

Di bawah tulisan norak karya Jongin, terdapat satu tulisan kecil lain yang kontras. Ditulis dengan spidol hitam papan tulis yang tampak berantakan dan terburu-buru.

 _CHANBAEK TOO!_

Otak Baekhyun tiba-tiba memunculkan wajah Park Chanyeol lengkap dengan senyum andalan lelaki itu. Ritme jantungnya melenceng. Wajahnya memanas tanpa sebab. Mata Baekhyun segera mendelik menyadari pertanda apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Oh, _no_."

Ia mencengkram Sehun kuat.

* * *

 **A CERTAIN ROMANCE: THE END**

* * *

.

 **Author's Note**

HOW IS IT GOING, FELLAS?

AKHIRNYA YA CERITA ISENG INI TAMAT JUGA. HEHEHEHEHE.

Sebenernya mau nerusin biar lebih panjang, cuma karena terlalu excited bikin cerita buat KFF2K17, aku takut malah ini terbengkalai.  
Jadi lebih baik disudahi saja walaupun belum cukup puas.

FOR MY DEDE-DEDE GEMAY I HOPE YOU READ THIS.  
SEMOGA KALIAN CUKUP PUAS YA SAMA CERITANYA. SAYANG KALIAN DEH HUHUHUHU.

TERIMAKASIH UNTUK SEMUA REVIEW YANG MASUK.  
Percaya ga percaya aku selalu bola-balik bacain review kalian kalo lagi badmood.

BTW, SIAPA YANG NGGAK SABAR BUAT KFF2K17?!  
KARENA WALAUPUN AKU BARU BANGET NULIS AKU UDAH GA SABAR BUAT NGELIAT KAISOO DAY PENUH SAMA FF PARA AUTHOR GEMAY.

HIHIHIHI.  
SELAMAT BERTEMU DI KFF2K17 YA GUYS.  
PENGEN TAHU DEH KALIAN BAKALAN KENAL NGGAK SAMA TULISAN AKU.

Mungkin, aku ga bakal update/publish ff apapun sampe Januari nanti.  
 _MUNGKIN,_ YA _._  
Tapi jangan pernah percaya omongan Sher, karena anaknya gampang baper sama kaisoo.

Last but not least,

Jangan lupa review kembali untuk chapter terakhir (yang tidak memuaskan) ini.  
I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU.

 **XOXO**

 **Sher.**


End file.
